If You Love Him (Let Him Go)
by Through the Mirror Darkly
Summary: Sam just looked at the man who was her husband, but wasn't really him at all. "You love her, don't you?"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own General Hospital. Believe me, if I owned it things would be much different. However, I don't so that's why I write fan fiction for my own amusement and hopefully someone else.

 **Summary:** Sam just looked at the man who was her husband, but wasn't really him at all. "You love her, don't you?"

 **Featuring:** A mature and understanding Sam.

 **Explanation:** Contrary to popular belief, I do not hate Sam. Most would think so since I'm a Liason, but I only have times where I hated Sam's character. Back in 2007, when she pulling all the stunts she did then blamed in on a moment of weakness. In 2008, when Sam and Liz cleared the air and Liz gave Sam her approval on Lusam (the only woman that Liz has ever approved for Lucky so that's means something, folks), I was let go of that hatred. But in 2011, I start to see the potential in Sam when Sam and Liz were able to sit down and Liz told her about how Helena switched the paternity on Aiden and that she was afraid Nicolas wouldn't believe her because she has lied before. When Sam didn't judge, and was understanding, I freaking loved it because both women admitted they weren't perfect and had made mistakes. Of course, they threw this all down the drain with Liz and Sam fighting over Jason the ridiculous lie that everyone knows Liz wouldn't have told. But I'm staying sort of cannon here, so the lie did happen, but Sam's reaction turns out a little different.

 **Mostly Cannon:** The lie has been exposed, and Sam confronts Liz at the hospital. From there it ends up differently. No Robin in this AU. Samtrick all the way.

Inspired by the song, "This is Gospel" by Panic! At the Disco

* * *

 **IF YOU LOVE ME (LET ME GO)**

 **By ThroughtheMirrorDarkly**

* * *

A righteous fury welled up in Sam McCall Morgan when she saw Elizabeth Webber standing behind the desk. "Look, who it is," Sam smiled, thinly.

"What do you want, Sam?" Elizabeth said, her tone perfectly polite.

One thing Sam hated about Elizabeth was how perfect she was at masking her feelings. Oh, how she could just walk away and act like nothing hurt her. "I just want to know how you do. Become such a good liar, and hurt everyone around you."

"I don't have time for this," Elizabeth shook her head, and tried to walk away, but Sam wouldn't let her.

"Do you feel proud of yourself, Elizabeth. Of what you did? I mean, how could you do it Elizabeth? How could you do this to Monica? To me? Hell, how could you do it to Danny?" Sam snapped, wanting to see that perfectly composed expression on Elizabeth's face to just crack.

It did. Elizabeth's face darkened, and her blue eyes flew up from the paper she was writing on and met Sam's. "Maybe I had a moment of weakness," Elizabeth snarled, her voice filled with pain and self-loathing. "Maybe I was just so desperate to be happy and to be loved that I let myself be selfish. I hurt the people that I loved most because I just couldn't trust them with my heart again, because look what they did to it before!"

Sam felt her blood instantly run cold. The sentence made Sam think about things she'd rather never think about again, and she felt her stomach twist into knots. Suddenly, she wasn't staring at someone who wronged her, she was staring at someone who she understood more than she wanted to.

"You know what, I'm not going to stand here and let you judge me for my lie. Yes, I made a mistake. I didn't trust Jason's love for me and why would I? Jason might not remember the past, but I do, Sam. Every time I gave him everything, he left my life with an excuse of danger and I had to pick the pieces back up," Elizabeth said, her face flushed with anger as she stared straight into Sam's eye. "I am not perfect, Sam. I made the lie, and I thought it was too late to come back from it. I wanted to tell the truth, I struggled night and day with what I was doing with Jason, but I allowed myself to believe I wasn't worth it. That as soon as the truth came out that Jason would never stay by me, and I was right. Every promise he made, he breaks. So he is all yours, Sam."

* * *

Jason walked into the penthouse to find Sam sitting on the couch with a picture frame in hand and the most peculiar look on her face. "Sam, you called and said it was important. What's wrong?" He looked at the tiny brunette who hadn't even acknowledged him.

Sam finally lifted her head. Sam just looked at the man who was her husband, but wasn't really him at all. "You love her, don't you?"

"What?" Jason blinked.

"Elizabeth. You still love even though she lied to you," Sam stated quietly, without judgment or reservations in her tone.

"I…" Jason's brows furrowed. "Yes. I can't just turn that all off. I can't just forget it, lie or no lie."

Sam nodded, then looked back at the picture. "I love Patrick. I truly love him. I can't shut that off, and I'm not sure that I want to."

"Okay? What does that have to do with me coming over?" Jason looked confused.

Sam was silent for several moments. "You know, I thought that I would never forgive Elizabeth for what she did, and then I realized tonight that if I did that…then I was the biggest hypocrite in Port Charles," Sam stated, staring down at the picture of Jason in her hands with a sad look upon her face. "We…were content together. Happy. We knew what kind of world we lived in, and we counted on each other. Truth was…it wasn't what either of really wanted, but we avoided talking about it. "We were always jumping from crisis to crisis and never had to take a good, long look at ourselves and our life. And I was okay with that because at the time, that was all I really knew was the Ride or Die life style. But I know better Jason," Sam told him, with a small laugh. "I don't want to go back to that. I don't want to try and recreate that. I don't think my happiness is going to be found by digging up the past. You see, you reacted to my voice in the hospital room, and I think…that was my Jason's way of saying goodbye. To let go of what we had and what time we had so the new you could allow his heart go to the place it was meant to be," Sam told him, with a smile and tears shining in her eyes.

"Sam…I don't know where this is coming from, but I don't…don't think I can just forgive Elizabeth. All that we shared was a lie," Jason said, the words hurt even as he said them.

The fact that he got Elizabeth from her saying "allow his heart to go to the place it was meant to be" made Sam more firm in her decision. "Don't get me wrong, I am not Elizabeth's fan right now." Sam would forgive Elizabeth with time, but it would take a lot of time. She however, wasn't going to fall into bad habits and judge her and pretend to be a saint. "I am still so mad about the lie, but I get where it came from. I get that for years of being torn down, Elizabeth finally started to believe she wasn't enough. I know what that feels like, to feel like your worthless and unlovable and not trust the person you love because you are afraid that you are going to get hurt."

"I would have never hurt, Elizabeth," Jason said, vehemently. His eyes blazing like they always did when it came to Elizabeth, memories or not, that hadn't changed.

And there it was. Jason loved Elizabeth. This Jason loved her with all that he had, and because of the broken promises of the man he used to be Elizabeth hadn't trust him. Just like Sam hadn't trust Jason all those years ago. "You did though. You justified every reason that she had not to trust you. You see, you walked away from Elizabeth and cut her out of your life to protect her leaving her in a bad way. Leaving her with no support," Sam said, pointing out the awful truth for what it was. Half of Elizabeth's issues came from abandonment issues, much like Sam. They were more alike than they'd care to admit. "You see, when I made mistakes, I had people to fall back on. I had a family to help pick up the pieces, and Elizabeth? She hasn't had anyone truly on her side since you and Emily."

Jason didn't say anything right away. "Sam, what is this all about?" He finally asked, confused. She was upset, and he didn't like that. She was his friend for several months, and the mother of one of his children.

"You know Elizabeth lied for a day about Danny's DNA test? I forgave her for that because I did worse to her and I understood that there was unresolved pain there for her. That she didn't get to air or get a chance to get because she was trying to be the nobler person in the situation. You see, I…I watched Jake get kidnapped when he was just a baby," Sam sighed, not looking at him to see what was written on his face. She didn't want to see what was there. She had to get through this and clear the air. Nine years of things left unsaid about many things, it was time to open up about them and truly let them go. "I didn't say anything. I was so angry I let an innocent child get taken by a woman that could have hurt him, and I knew the truth and I told Elizabeth that we were even because we both lost a child. I wouldn't let her and Lucky put a message out on my show to beg the kidnappers to bring him back because I didn't want Jake to come back. I selfishly wanted whatever connection you and Elizabeth had way before I came into Port Charles to be gone because in my head that was what stood in the way of my own happiness. Truth was, I was standing in front of my own happiness."

Jason's blue eyes stared at her, like he was uncertain of what to make of Sam in that moment. Honestly, Sam was happy he didn't say anything. It made it easier to think and easier to start to let go off all that she held inside for so long. "The truth is the reason I don't like bringing it up is because I can't stand the person that I was then. I can stand to think about her because that would give it foothold in my life again, and I can't go back to that person," Sam said, with a sad shrug of her shoulders. She brushed a dark strand of hair out of her face and tucked behind her ear. "And I understand Elizabeth better than I wanted to. So I can't go on about the injustice it is that Elizabeth cost you time with me or Danny, when I did the same to her and Jake all those years ago. I knew that you two had something special. I knew before we were even together, but you were so afraid that she'd end up hurt because of you that you stayed away. Until…until I made the mistake and slept with Ric the night of the black out."

"Sam, you don't have to—" Jason began, but stopped when Sam shook her head.

"I have to Jason. I slept with Ric, Lucky with Maxie, and you with Elizabeth because we were all hurting in our own ways. If we had all took responsibility then maybe we wouldn't have ended up creating the chaos we did, but it happened. I can't erase the things I did, anymore than Elizabeth can change what she did.

"You see, I was attacked Elizabeth to tell the truth, and I know that I had a right to do that. I was angry at her for the lie, but I think I was more mad because I understood it. That I saw myself standing there from all those years ago and she is better than that. We were both better than that now," Sam said, her voice hoarse as her fingers clutched the picture of Jason and her tighter to her chest. "You see, I had built my life around you. I had no one else, nothing else except my life with you. The only reason people tolerated me was because I was in your life, so I held on too tight. When I saw you slipping away, instead of stepping up and talking with you, I lashed out. I lashed out at you, I lashed out at Elizabeth, I lashed out at everyone except myself.

"I constantly accused Liz of wanting you, constantly setting you up to run into her so you'd admit that Jake was yours. Hell, when we called it quits the second time, I seduced Lucky just because I could and threw the affair in Elizabeth's face. You and her were trying to be noble, trying to do the right thing to avoid hurting everyone, taking the blows and hurt onto yourselves and I didn't appreciated that then. I didn't step up and take responsibility for my part in it all, until it was all over. I think that if I had stayed true to myself, that we…well, we probably wouldn't have gotten back together."

"What do you mean?" Jason asked.

"Well, I started coming back around you after I broke up with Lucky after he kissed Elizabeth. I was more hurt by that than I ever admitted. My confidence took a hard blow because in my heart I felt like I was second choice to both of you, and maybe in some ways I was. At least, you had the deceny to break up with me before pursing something with Elizabeth," Sam said, with a scathing laugh. "But that's not about that, now is it?"

"Listen, Sam, if…if your Jason made you feel like you were a place holder than I am so sorry. He shouldn't have done that to you," Jason stated, with a frown.

"He didn't. It was my feelings. I never spoke about them. I was insecure because I knew that he would share with this connection with Elizabeth, and in my head it would always overshadow what Jason and I had. It was after his death…well, kidnapping, that I realized that if I was so insecure about my relationship than I should have said something because I deserve a man that's there for me. All or nothing," she told him, bluntly. "And that…that just isn't you."

Jason studied for a long moment. "It's Patrick."

Sam nodded, her heart swelling at the mention of the man in her life. When she was with Patrick she felt lighter than it had in a long time. If she still had this much weight on her, than she couldn't imagine that Elizabeth was any better. "Yes. Patrick…I never have to wonder with him. When he looks at me, I'm all he sees and I never once felt like I'm sharing him with memories. I've come a long way, mentally and emotionally since your "death" and I don't think either of us can go back to the way things were," Sam smiled, with a shake of her head. "At first, I was so desperate to have my Jason back, that I forgot that you…aren't my Jason. You are someone else, someone with a new life and new experiences. Even if you were my Jason, I'm not the Sam that I used to be."

"I guess, I can understand why you'd think that," Jason admitted, because truthfully he only saw Sam as a friend. The only woman that had stirred romantic feelings inside of his chest was Elizabeth.

"Look, all this, doesn't mean I'm buddy-buddy with Elizabeth, okay? It'll be a lot time before I can say something nice to her face and actually mean it. But Elizabeth at heart is a good person, who has been through a lot of shit and she deserves someone who is actually going to fight for her because they truly love her. Just like I deserve to have someone fight for me," Sam told him, taking a deep breath. "I don't want to stand in front of my own happiness again, and you shouldn't stand in front of yours. If you love her, then talk to her like I did with Patrick. Actually talk to her, and don't let her use excuses. Get to the heart of the problem, don't let if fester."

Jason struggled with himself for several moments. "I will take that into consideration, and Sam," he smiled slightly, "I wish you the best with Patrick."

"Thank you," Sam smiled, brightly. "He makes me very happy."

"I'm glad because otherwise I'd have to beat him up. Kind of have reputation to uphold and all that," Jason said, before he told her goodbye and walked out the penthouse for what would be the last time.

Sam twisted the picture in her hands. _Sometimes, loving someone meant letting them go,_ Sam thought and put the picture down in the box and continued to back up Jason's things. She finally was going to close that chapter in her life, and start a new one. She had a future with Patrick and she wasn't going to waste it chasing the past.

* * *

Elizabeth felt horrible. She felt horrible for the lie, for those that she hurt, and she hated the person staring at her in the mirror when she woke up every morning. How did she let the emotional scars of all her mistakes fester and scar her heart that she could no longer trust those that she loved? She stared out at the distance, leaning on the bridge's railing. Vista Point would always bring her comfort even when her world was falling apart. She heard a noise and turned to see Jason standing there. Her breath caught in her throat, and pain seared through her chest. "Oh, Jason. You're here," she winced at stating the obvious.

"Yeah. I…I wanted to come up here, and think," Jason stated, shoving his hands into his jean pockets.

"Oh. Okay. Well, I should get going," Elizabeth stated, her voice uncertain and her expression downcast. She turned away from slowly, trying to not look like she was running away when she was.

Jason stared at her, and realized that for months when he felt that she was about to tell him something, that would be her expression. Like a wounded animal, beaten down into submission. Jason didn't like that look on her, and if he had been a better man in his last lie perhaps things wouldn't be this way.

 _But I could be in this one._

"Elizabeth, wait. We need to talk."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Author's Note:** **Just a thought to add, because noscruples pointed out that is sounded like I was blaming Jason for everything that went wrong in Liason's relationship. I wanted to assure everyone that's not what I am doing. I didn't have to flesh out all the insecurities and mistakes that both Jason and Elizabeth made in a one shot. I think Liz should have done what was best for her, and let Lucky hang. I think Jason should have done what made him happy, instead of putting everyone else first. And they should have let others make them doubt their feelings or make them feel ashamed for them! Sadly, I couldn't put this in this short fic. Instead, I focused on Sam realizing that the reason Elizabeth made the lie was because of Jason breaking all his promises when they were trying to be together and shut Elizabeth out of his life in one brutal cut. That is the core of the lie, and why Elizabeth couldn't trust Jason's love this time around.**

 **Rrs are appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own General Hospital. Believe me, if I owned it things would be much different. However, I don't so that's why I write fan fiction for my own amusement and hopefully someone else.

 **Summary:** Sam just looked at the man who was her husband, but wasn't really him at all. "You love her, don't you?"

 **Featuring:** A mature and understanding Sam. A forgiving, competent Jason. A redeeming Elizabeth.

 **Explanation:** A reviewer, Jean-Jean3195, pointed out Elizabeth knowing about ELQ, and Hayden's hit and I admit it did slip my mind, but I got inspired by it again. I always felt that Elizabeth was horrified to learn that Nicolas was willing to kill for ELQ, but kept the secret because one.) he was her best friend and kept a secret for her. Two.) I think while she never admitted it outloud, she was a bit afraid that Nicolas would do the same to her if she told the truth. So you guys can thank her for inspiring me to write a couple more chapters for this short story! :D

 **AU Cannon:** The lie has been exposed, and Sam confronts the harsh truth and talks to Jason. Jason is at the bridge, and him and Elizabeth need to talk.

Inspired by the song, "Sometimes" by Melanie Horsnell

Thank you all, Wonderwomom, imccarthy, mif456, trini12180, for the favs!

Thank you all, Wonderwomom, imccarthy, lrobinson01, mif456, ravenb, trini12180, for the follows!

And a special thanks to, notenoughlove, noscruples, lrobinson01, trini12180, arcoiris0502, maryrose59, chicki'62, Jean-Jean3915, for the amazing reviews!

Guest Reviews:

Chicki'62: Thank you so much! Glad that you liked it! :D

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO**

 **SOMETIMES (DOESN'T EVERYBODY)**

* * *

"You want to talk?" Elizabeth desperately squashed down the hope that rose in her chest. She didn't even want to entertain thoughts of happiness or love because all it ever did was lead to pain. "About what?"

"About the lie. About…us," Jason answered, his face closed off. He was having a hard time identifying his emotions when it came to Elizabeth. Angry, yes. Disappointed? Yes. Still in love with her? Yes. It was like trying to fight against a tidal wave, but knowing you would fail.

"What more is there to say?" Elizabeth said, her voice barely more than a whisper. Her throat felt too tight, and her lungs were squeezed inside of her chest. She wanted the earth to swallow her up so she didn't have to face him, and face all the damage she had done to their relationship.

"So much. There is so much left to be said," Jason said, his jaw clenched. "But we'll start with the easy stuff. Like…how did we meet? How did we become friends? How did…become more?"

Elizabeth stared at him. "We were always more than friends. That's what you said," her voice faint to her own ears as she looked at him. She felt like she was stuck in the Twilight Zone, and she had no idea what to do next. So she started talking, "We met…because Lucky worked for at the bike shop. He introduced us, but at that time you were nothing more than Emily's brother and Lucky's boss to me."

Jason stepped closer, and nodded for her to continue.

Slightly encouraged, Elizabeth did. "It wasn't until after Helena faked Lucky's death, that we became closer. I was so upset and alone in my grief because everyone else was moving on, I tried to self-destruct. I went to Jake's and intentionally picked out a douche bag to fight with, and you stepped in before I could get hurt. I lashed out at you, and you didn't take it. You somehow managed to sit me down, and get me to open up where everyone else failed."

"Jake's?" Jason tilted his head.

"It's the Floating Rib now. Luke changed the name because he felt that having a bar with my son's name must be a bad reminder of that night for me. I appreciated the gesture, but I never told him that I wanted it left the way that it was. It didn't remind me of that night so much as it reminded of the woman who used to run it. Jake was her name, and she put up with me and Emily's craziness on more than one occasion," Elizabeth said, with a watery laugh. She missed Jake and Emily so much. Jake offered her the best advice, and Emily (while they were times they didn't agree) had kept her grounded when she would spiral out of control.

"Look," Elizabeth breathed out, "our history is messy, and its complicated. We both kept making mistakes, and misunderstanding one another, and let others only make those misunderstandings worse. It was this vicious cycle of push and pull. After Lucky came back from the dead, I felt so obligated to stay with him that I didn't want to realize my feelings for you, and I kept both of you in this tug of war where I was in the middle…then there was Zander, then Ric and Courtney. To be perfectly honest the fear of danger was the least of our problems when were together."

Jason licked his lips, and just gave her a look. "You do realize that half of what you said, I have no idea what it meant. I mean, I remember some stuff, but a lot of its still blank up here," he said, tapping his temple.

"I know," Elizabeth's shoulders slumped. "I know that. I just…what's the point of bringing up the past? It hasn't done us any good before now, and I…I'm so tired of letting it dictated the way I live my life. I'm just…so tired," she shook her head, with a look of defeat upon her face.

"Because I want to know. Because I want to know what made you lie, and maybe try to understand it. I can't ask Sonny and Carly about the past because I always have the feeling they don't tell me everything," Jason told her, bluntly. "Sam wasn't here for half of it, and I don't think Monica knows all that happened between us. So you are the only person who can tell me what happened."

Elizabeth drew in a deep breath. "I could just lie again. Surely, you've thought about that," she told him, frowning deeply.

"You could, but you won't," Jason stated. "I saw how devastated you were the lie. I don't think you want to be hurting anymore than you are right now."

Elizabeth absorbed that and ran her fingers through her hair. "What do you want to know?" She asked him, looking up at him.

"Tell me how Lucky factored into our relationship," Jason said, arms folded across his chest.

"Lucky was a factor because I allowed him to be. When he came back from the dead, everyone told me that I was the only one who could fix him and tried to smash us both into these roles that neither one of fit anymore. Even when my heart was telling me to run to you when you came back to Port Charles, I stayed with Lucky. I had to keep convincing myself that Lucky and I were right for each other when I knew deep down we weren't. I hurt you so much then, and it's one of my biggest regrets," Elizabeth said, not sugar coating it. She knew how wrong she had been. She should have let Jason go, or should have cut Lucky off. Instead, she cowed to other's expectations in order to have a place to belong, never realizing that she really didn't belong there at all.

"Why?" Jason asked.

"Obligation. I felt I owed Lucky after he helped me with my rape. Also, the Spencers were the closest thing I had to family other than Audrey. I felt that if I was honest, and broke up with Lucky that they wouldn't want me anymore. Also, there was you," Elizabeth said, softly.

"Me?" Jason asked.

"With Lucky, there wasn't the same level of awareness I had when it came to you," Elizabeth fought to find words to explain what she trying to say. "When I was around you, I felt things…that I wasn't prepared to feel, emotionally and physically. I know that has something to do with my past…"

"Valentine's Day," Jason said, suddenly. Then his brows pinched when he saw Elizabeth's face pale. "I don't know where that came from. It just suddenly popped into my head."

Elizabeth licked her dry lips, her heart thumping in her throat. "When I was fifteen, there was a dance. I was supposed to go with Lucky. "Just as friends" is what I told him, but I really wanted him to finally see me the way he saw my sister, Sarah. Sarah's date fell through with Nicolas so she asked Lucky, and he forgot all about me," she started, wrapping her arms around her midsection. Her eyes darkened with thoughts of that night, and the anxiety that came with remembering it.

Jason stared at her. "I'm sensing there is more to it than that."

Elizabeth nodded. "I…I was so embarrassed, I didn't want my grams to know what had happened because I was afraid Sarah would just torment me if I got her in trouble. Not to mention, my own personal pride was hurt. I left the house and instead of going to the dance I went to a movie," she continued with her story, and she felt Jason move to stand beside her as if subconsciously knowing that she was feeling scraped raw inside. "It was a romance movie and it just reminded me of them, so I left early and went to the park. I sat down on the bench for just a few minutes w-when…" Her voice cracked.

"Elizabeth, tell me," Jason said, quietly. He felt something swirl around his mind. Anger, pain, and sadness. Not directed at Elizabeth, but for Elizabeth. His heart sank in his chest like he already knew where this story was going.

"A man, Tom Baker, pulled off the bench and raped me," Elizabeth said, tonelessly. Her expression was flat, and devoid of life. "Lucky found me crawling out of the bushes…I don't know how long afterwards. Time meant nothing to me. Nothing, but the need to be home and be clean again."

Jason closed his eyes in mute despair. He felt the tears burn against his eyelids and he let out a long breath. "Elizabeth, I'm so sorry," he told her, his voice shook with emotion.

"Don't be. It happened a long time ago, and I'm stronger because I survived it. It's just not something I like to bring up, but I felt I had to because…" Elizabeth turned to look at him sadly. "You see, I went about the aftermath of my rape all wrong. I didn't go the hospital. I didn't get a rapekit done. I took a shower before I got checked out by Bobbie, and I just wanted to hide it instead of confronting it and who attacked me. It was actually Lucky who pulled me out of the dark hole, and made fight to get justice."

"Did you? Get justice?" Jason asked.

"Did Tom Baker get convicted of my rape? No," Elizabeth said, quietly. "But I think I got justice by being able to face him down to protect Emily."

"My sister Emily?" Jason blinked.

"Yeah. Tom was stalking her, and he was going…to do to her what he did to me. I held him at gunpoint until the police showed up. He got convicted for stalking, but I didn't need a courtroom to convicted him for me. I got justice in not being afraid of him anymore, to be able not to jump at shadows anymore, and that I got my life back," Elizabeth said, a soft smile on her face. She brushed her bangs out of her face, and looked up at him. "The reason I say this affected my relationship with you is because with Lucky…our love was innocent. It was simple and undemanding. At least, before he came back brainwashed by Helena."

"But ours wasn't?" Jason asked.

"No. You made me…feel things and want things that I wasn't sure I could ever give. It made feel inadequate in a way because what if I couldn't give you those. How was that fair to you?" Elizabeth said, gnawing on her lower lip.

"I would have understood," Jason said, this with a certainty. In his heart, he knew he would have understood.

"I know that now," Elizabeth nodded, with a shrug of her shoulders. "I didn't know that then. We…we both went about it so wrong. Everyone we would get close, we would find ways to push each other away because we were so afraid to jump head first. Me out of obligation to Lucky's memory and my fear of intimacy, and you because of what Carly did to you…"

"What Carly did to me?" Jason frowned.

"She didn't tell you?" Elizabeth said, slowly.

"She told me some things, but I don't think she told me all of it," Jason said, shoving his hands into jeans to keep himself from reaching out to tuck that rebellious strand of hair behind her ear. God, she was so beautiful. Even with the canyon of distance between, there was still that yearning in his chest when it came to her that he couldn't get rid of.

"Carly slept with Sonny. It was when you were getting close to her and were considering actually getting together," Elizabeth said, with an uncertain look on her face.

"Together together? With Carly?" Jason eyes widened, and he just couldn't picture that. He considered Carly a friend, but he couldn't imagine a time that he would actually consider dating her seriously.

"Yeah. Needlessly to say you were hurt, and you got reckless and got shot. I found you in the snow, and that's when our story really began," Elizabeth said, twisting her hands nervously together. It was a habit of hers, back from when she was a child and couldn't stay still. "You stayed at my studio while you healed, and…"

" _You smell like snow."_

"You smell like snow," the words came out unconsciously and Jason watched Elizabeth reel back as if physically struck.

"You…remember that, too?" Elizabeth asked, her voice shook.

"I remember you checking my temperature…" Jason said, slowly. His eyes slightly glazed, and his head cocked to the side. "And tinsel? Why do I remember tinsel?"

"It was Christmas time. We decorated my studio." Elizabeth felt her chest expand with a great breath, and she felt so many emotions threatening to overwhelm her. She closed her eyes for several moments trying to calm the storm within her before she pulled them back open. "I'm actually glad you are getting your memories back," Elizabeth admitted, quietly. She wiped the tears from her eyes before they could even begin to fall. She didn't want to cry right, not in front of him. "At first, I told the lie because…because I didn't think you'd want to be with me any other way. I thought that once you learned the truth that I wouldn't be worth your time again, but now I want to remember more than _anything_ because then you'll see that I'm not just a person who lied to you…but I was also your friend."

Jason ran a hand down the side of his jaw, trying to contain the flood of emotions that ran through him and he looked down at Elizabeth with sorrow filled blue eyes. "Elizabeth, if I ever made you feel like that, I am sorry. I am sorry that I contributed to making you feel like you aren't worth it," he told her, sincerely. "And even with my memories, I could never forget this last year. I couldn't forget that when everyone else was certain I was guilty that you stood by me. That you gave me a home without question, and had my back when everyone else didn't. I couldn't forget that. I couldn't forget you."

Before Elizabeth could reply, her phone went off. She jumped and pulled it out of her pocket. Relief swept through her when she saw the text message. "Thank God," she said, softly.

"What? What is it?" Jason asked, worried.

"Oh. Nothing. It's just…I set up therapy appointments with Kevin to talk about my issues," Elizabeth gave a self-deprecating smile. "I've tried to deal with it on my own. Avoid it as much as I could, but I have to accept facts. I keep making these mistakes, maybe not always for selfish reason, but I keep messing up my life. I know that's partly because I would rather mess it up myself than have it destroyed like Lucky did with the drugs and the cheating, but I…I am so tired. I just want to learn to be happy again, and I think I have to find a healthy way to deal with the past."

"I'm glad…I'm glad that you are reaching for help," Jason told her, sincerely.

"Thank you," Elizabeth said, softly. "Um," she put her hair behind her ear and looked up at him. "Look, I have to go pick up the boys from their after school program, but if you still want to talk…my door is always open. No matter what."

Jason nodded after a moment.

"Okay," Elizabeth said, and began to turn away when Jason suddenly caught her hand. She whirled back around with wide eyes and stared at him.

"I…Can I come with you?" Jason inquired.

"T-to pick up the boys?" Elizabeth asked.

"While it would be nice to see them, I don't want to get their hopes up. Not yet," Jason stated, and Elizabeth couldn't fight the hope that swelled up in her chest. "But I was hoping that maybe I could…go to some therapy appointments with you."

"You'd…you'd want to do that?" Elizabeth asked. "Why?"

"Because I care about you," Jason told her, simply.

Elizabeth stared at him for several heartbeats, unsure to believe what he said before she slowly nodded. "Okay. I will see if Kevin would be okay with a couple of group appointments. I…thank you."

"You never have to say thank you. Not to me," Jason assured her.

* * *

It had been nearly a week since Sam had talked to Jason, and then she had told Patrick the ugly truth about her past. Patrick had been alarmed, but he had listened to everything. Listen to what she did, the reasons she had done those things, and at the end of it, when she thought he might turn away from her…he took her hands, and said, "That was who you were. This is who you are now."

Sam had never felt more accepted in her life. There were always reservations with everyone else, except Kristina and Molly who didn't know a lick about the past. Patrick had none of these, even now knowing her past. They had reaffirmed their love for one another, and right now, Sam was staring to sneak up on Patrick who currently had his back to her focused on something at the Nurse's Station. With a big grin across her face, she jumped forward and put her hands over Patrick's eyes. "Guess who?" She asked.

"Pamela Anderson?" Patrick said, jokingly.

Sam pulled back, and slapped on the arm in retaliation. Patrick turned and pressed his lips to hers in a sweet kiss, his arms winding around his lovely fiancé. "My fiancé. Way better than Pamela Anderson," he said, after breaking the kiss.

Sam giggled, her cheeks flushed. "I brought you some food from Kelly's. I know you said you couldn't go out for lunch so I grabbed you something while Emma, Danny and I were there for lunch today before Anna kind stole them for the night," she said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Patrick's grin broadened. "Oh, really?"

"Mhmm," Sam said, with a seductive twinkle in her eye. "I was thinking that after a candle lit dinner, you and I could see how well the new tub works."

"You mean the one with all the jets, and heater to keep the water warm and that's big enough for five people is finally installed?" Patrick asked, his eyebrow arched. They had ordered it for the on suite of their new house. Patrick and Sam decided they needed a clean break from their past relationship, so they went house hunting. Emma thought it was so color that she got her own room, and bathroom that was in a part of the house that was built like a tower. She said she felt like a princess. Sam has deviously suggested the tub because walking in six inch heels for most of the week, a good soak in a bubble bath was warranted. It was to her utter delighted that she found out that Patrick liked them just as much as she, so they ordered a new tub but the guy was taking forever to install it. Mostly because Patrick was pretty sure he had the hots for Sam. After Sam said, she was uncomfortable with the guy, Patrick called and had them send a new one over and viola the bath got installed in less than a day.

"That's the one," Sam smirked.

"Do you two mind?" Dr. Obrecht broke up the flirting. "This is General Hospital, not Seattle Grace. If you are going to be flirting, do it on your own time." The "good" doctor flounced away and when she is out of ear shot, Sam and Patrick burst into laughter.

"So…you know you are going to smell like Peaches and Cream for the foreseeable future? Just to warn," Sam said, teasingly.

"It's a sacrifice I will make to spend time with you," Patrick smiled.

Sam smiled, and gave him one last kiss. "Alright. I'll see you later."

"Do you have to go?" Patrick sighed, knowing that she did.

"I would love to stay, but you have work and I'd rather not run into the Nazi again," Sam stated, without a lick of shame in her voice.

"Sam!" Patrick tried to hide his laughter behind coughs.

"What? That's what she acts like!" Sam said, innocently. The couple said their goodbyes at least five more times before finally parting ways. Sam was heading to the elevators when she bumped into someone. "Sorry."

"Sorry," Elizabeth said at the same time, then both women froze and looked at each others. "Sorry," Elizabeth said again, looking sheepish and mortified. "Hi, Sam."

Sam, if she didn't feel the same way, would have laughed. "Hi, Elizabeth."

There were several moments, before Elizabeth cleared her throat. "Jason and I talked about a lot of things. He told me that…uh, that you gave him the push and I know that I didn't deserve that, but thank you. And I wanted to say I am sorry. For all the things I did, the way I acted towards you and for the damage the lie caused," Elizabeth told her, meaning every word of it.

"I'm still mad at you, but I get it," Sam said, her voice lacked the harshness it did the day before. "You and Jason have this history. I don't know all of it, and if I asked anyone it would be a biased story, especially from Carly."

Elizabeth snorted slightly. "You're not wrong."

"The point is," Sam continued after a moment, "you and Jason have been doing this dance for sixteen years. You pull and you push, you love and you hurt, and both of you suffer in silence. You put others before yourselves out of obligation, and maybe you two have done it so long you don't even do it knowingly. But Jason…Jason is a clean slate. He doesn't have any obligations except to his sons. It's up to you to deal with the past and move on."

Elizabeth stared at Sam, her blue eyes searching. "Why are being so nice to me?" She asked, quietly.

Sam felt shame wash over her. When was the last time that Elizabeth didn't have someone constantly whispering behind her back, or throwing her past in her face? Patrick had told her that he had been the buffer between Monica and Elizabeth for several years over little Jake's "death", and the only reason the woman backed off was because she wanted Elizabeth to be friends to AJ. _Only nice when they want something,_ Sam's adoptive father's voice sneered in the back of her head and she repressed a shudder. "Look, this isn't me being nice. Right now, I really don't want to be nice to you. I know that kind of makes me a hypocrite, but there it is," Sam stated, after she swallowed thickly.

"We've all been hypocrites at one point or another. I think it's because we like to pretend that we've learned from our mistakes, even as we repeat them," Elizabeth smiled, sadly.

Sam nodded, absentmindedly. "I can't be nice, but I can be understanding. It might seem like a long time ago to some, but there was a time that I lied and did horrible things to. To me, it feels like just yesterday and the guilt of what I've done still eats at me."

"Sam, we forgave you for all of that," Elizabeth said, softly. "And I think that after all I've done, I can't still harbor anger at you for any of that."

Sam smiled, thinly. "Yeah, but you're lie didn't put children in direct danger. Mine did. That's the difference. But I'm not here to compare sins. That is just depressing, and I actually have a really happy night planned with Patrick."

"I know this might not mean anything, but I…I am happy for you and Patrick. The mess that Robin left him in…you put him back together stronger than before, and I haven't seen him this happy in years," Elizabeth told her, truthfully.

"Thank you," Sam graciously accepted. "And for what it's worth…if you and Jason can manage to get past this lie, I hope that you two find happiness, too. Assuming there isn't anymore lies between you."

Elizabeth felt her breath caught her throat, and she suddenly remembered the information about Hayden being shot. Her stomach churned viciously. Her instincts told her to keep her mouth shut, and hide from everything. But she couldn't. "There is something else," Elizabeth whispered out.

Sam's eyes widened. "What?" Elizabeth looked around, and then gestured to the empty patient room. Sam followed and shut the door. "Elizabeth, what else have you hidden?"

"Jason told me that you know that Nicolas has told me about ELQ and all he did to steal it," Elizabeth stated, after a long moment of pacing. She couldn't believe she was confiding in Sam of all people, but perhaps it was because out of everyone after the lie that she was the only one who even tried to understand. No one had tried to that in a long time and if Sam could do that even after the lie, then she could, too. "I told him about that the other day when we started talking…about everything."

"We kind of figured Nicolas would confide in you, yes." Sam was equal parts glad and relieved that Jason took her advice. Hopefully, Elizabeth was going to do the same. "But what does ELQ have to do with anything? There isn't much we can do to get it back, even if you told us every little thing you knew on Nicolas."

"It's…it's not the lie about ELQ that is my biggest concern. I…It's Hayden Barnes," Elizabeth said, her voice barely more than a whispered.

"Hayden? What's Hayden…" Sam's face fell as her dark eyes flickered with understanding. "Jason wasn't the target. Hayden was the target of the bullet, wasn't she?" There was something so unresolved about that it had left Sam with a nagging feeling, and now she understood why. "That's why it didn't make sense. Nicolas ordered the hit, and you knew about?" Sam asked, with a light frown.

Elizabeth sighed, and nodded. "Not at first," Elizabeth gnawed on her lower lip. "At first, I believed everything you all did. But I was at Jake's with Nicolas, he said some things…he didn't come right out and say it, but I knew that he…" She just shook her head back and forth. "At first, I justified keeping quiet because…he was keeping a secret for me, but now, I realize I was scared of him. If Nicolas was willing to kill Hayden to keep Jason's identity a secret, how much farther would he go? It was after the lie that came and I…I started to see Kevin Collins that I finally acknowledged that outloud. I've realized just replaced the unhealthy relationship I had with Lucky, with one with Nicolas. I realize that now. I realized that how he manipulated me to an extent. I'm not putting all the blame on him, because I made choice to hide the truth, but every time I was close to telling the truth…" Elizabeth shook her head, and her hands on either side of her neck.

"He'd be there like a snake whispering in your ear," Sam finished.

Elizabeth looked up in surprise. "Yes. How did you…"

"I know a few things about men like Nicolas," was all Sam was willing to say. "Look, I get it. You wanted to protect Nicolas out of obligation because he made it look like he was keeping this big lie for you, when really you were the one protecting him, Elizabeth. He used you."

"I know. I know, but its so much worse than just the lie about Jason," Elizabeth whispered out. "This…this Nicolas is not the Nicolas I remember being my friend. I am afraid of this Nicolas, Sam. I know you have no reason to believe that, but…"

"I believe you," Sam said, with startling clarity. She did truly believe Elizabeth was scared of Nicolas. Sam could remember a time when Nicolas was suffering because of his tumor that he had put his hands on her, and held off the side of his balcony yelling at her. She had been so scared in that moment, and she imaged that was the same fear that Elizabeth had felt for months now. "I believe you, but how do we prove it?"

"Prove it?" Elizabeth blinked.

"We can't let Nicolas get away with this, Elizabeth," Sam stated, firmly.

Elizabeth knew that. Nicolas was spiraling out of control, he was getting worse and worse. Especially ever since he married Hayden. "I know that, but how do we even begin to find evidence against Nicolas besides my word?" Elizabeth asked, her eyes wide. Several months if someone had told her that she would be betraying Nicolas, she would have punch them out. Now, she realized that Nicolas had betrayed her long before now.

"Spinelli. If anyone can find something to nail his ass to the wall, it would be the Jackal," Sam said, with a smirk of triumphant on her face.

"You're willing to help me with this?" Elizabeth asked.

"Look, no matter how angry I am at you, I'm ten times worse at Nicolas. He put us all in tough position for his own personal gain, not caring what happened when the house of cards came falling down who got hurt as long as he didn't. He isn't my cousin," Sam stated, fiercely. "He is no better than Sonny."

"Worse," Elizabeth admitted, feeling her heart clench in her chest. She, at one time, loved Nicolas dearly. She just didn't know who this man wearing his face was anymore. "Sonny, at least, gives a damn about other people."

"Well, that's debatable," Sam snorted.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**

 **Author's Note: Before anyone says anything, no, I'm not blaming Nicolas for Liz's lie. As Liz started, she made a conscious choice to keep that a secret so she has to deal with the fallout. However, everyone could see this lie was killing Liz. It was eating her from the inside out and every time she got close to telling the truth, Nicolas would say something to feed her doubts. To me, Nicolas manipulated Liz in this situation a great deal and the fact that no one acknowledged that made me mad. It also made me mad that Liz never got to tell Laura, at least, how horrified she had been when Nicolas practically admitted to Liz that he had Hayden shot. If you go and rewatch that scene on youtube, you'd see how shocked and appalled Liz was. To me, this factored into why Liz kept the lie a little bit. She was on some level afraid of the man Nicolas has become. Why is Sam helping Liz? Because she understands why Liz lied, but Nicolas is just an ass at the point. He is no better than Sonny recklessly scrambling for power with no regards for whose lives he ruins, that's why I can't justify his actions. Also Sam's kind of pissed at him. Hope you all enjoyed.**

FINAL CHAPTER: _Nicolas's fate is revealed, while a couple prepares for a wedding and another finds their way back together. But of course, none of this can happen without drama._

 **Rrs are appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own General Hospital. Believe me, if I owned it things would be much different. However, I don't so that's why I write fan fiction for my own amusement and hopefully someone else.

 **Summary:** Sam just looked at the man who was her husband, but wasn't really him at all. "You love her, don't you?"

 **Featuring:** A mature and understanding Sam. A forgiving, competent Jason. A redeeming Elizabeth.

 **Explanation:** A reviewer, Jean-Jean3195, pointed out Elizabeth knowing about ELQ, and Hayden's hit and I admit it did slip my mind, but I got inspired by it again. I always felt that Elizabeth was horrified to learn that Nicolas was willing to kill for ELQ, but kept the secret because one.) he was her best friend and kept a secret for her. Two.) I think while she never admitted it outloud, she was a bit afraid that Nicolas would do the same to her if she told the truth. So you guys can thank her for inspiring me to write a couple more chapters for this short story! :D

 **AU Cannon:** The lie has been exposed, and Sam confronts the harsh truth and talks to Jason. Jason is at the bridge, and him and Elizabeth need to talk.

Thank you all, Wonderwomom, imccarthy, mif456, trini12180, CCBTH, notenoughlove, kikimoo for the favs!

Thank you all, Wonderwomom, imccarthy, lrobinson01, mif456, ravenb, trini12180, CCBTH, GeneralHospitalFan101, Karebears1981, Leki-Reti, aphass, notenoughlove, skatiefan, for the follows!

And a special thanks to, trini12180, Jean-Jean3195, maryrose59, kcke2pen, arcoiris0502, Leki-Reti, notenoughlove, kikimoo, lrobinson01, skatiefan, vonnicus36, for the amazing reviews!

Chapter inspired by "Right Where You Belong" by Julie Anne San Jose (Samtrick)

"A New Day" by Celine Dion (Samtrick)

"How Can I Not Love You" by Joy Enriquez (Liason)

"Start Again" by Red (Liason)

* * *

 **CHATPER THREE**

" **RIGHT WHERE YOU BELONG"**

* * *

A knock at the door jolted Elizabeth about of what she was doing. She blinked a couple of times trying to recall if anyone was stopping by when the person knocked again. "Hold on!" Elizabeth called out, dropping the play station control and turning off the tv with a slight flush to her cheeks. She stood up off the couch and straightened her shirt before she walked over towards the door. She grasped the door knob and twisted it open, and stopped short when she saw who was at her door step.

"Sam, hey," Elizabeth said, honestly not expecting to see the other woman. It had been seven months since they lie had been exposed, and everyone had started to heal. While Sam and Elizabeth were far from friends, the animosity that had sat there between them for several years was finally lifting.

"Hey," Sam said, a quick, uncertain smile flashed across her face. "Sorry to drop by unannounced. I meant to call ahead, but I got caught in this whole wedding scramble and it totally skipped my mind."

"Oh, it's no problem," Elizabeth stepped aside, and allowed Sam into her house. "My grams took the boys today a big Comic book museum so I've had the day pretty much to myself. But I'm guessing my boredom is not what you came over to talk about?"

Sam twisted her hands together. "I came to ask if you know that Nicolas was arrested earlier this morning, and by now, he most likely knows how you were willing to testify against him so you couldn't be charged with being an accomplice. Though I don't it would have gotten anywhere with Diane as your attorney."

Diane had been another person Elizabeth had to apologize to. Diane had forgiven her, simply telling her that she knew that Elizabeth lashed out when hurt in order to try to heal. Still Elizabeth volunteered to go on many shopping trips with the red headed attorney, and that was punishment enough because the woman could shop for hours. Not to mention she insisted that Elizabeth wear heels.

"Probably," Elizabeth laughed, lightly. Her expression quickly sobered up. "Is it wrong that I feel horrible because I know I've blindsided him?"

"No. He was your friend, but I think its only fair with how much Nicolas's actions have blindsided the rest of us," Sam stated, with no remorse for her cousin. He might not have initially taken Jason away. That had been Helena, but he had taken up his grandmother's mantel. He had turned all their lives upside down in different ways, and for nothing more than his own personal gain."

"You know…I'm sad for the friend that I've likely lost, but I think I lost him way before now," Elizabeth said, her lips pressed together. It had been one of the hardest things she ever had to do by helping find evidence against Nicolas, but if there was any way to try to get Nicolas off this path he was on was a rude wake up. Just like the one that had been delivered to her.

"Are…are you going to go see him?" Sam asked.

"I think I need to. If there isn't an end, there can be no peace," Elizabeth said, with a wan smile. It was easy to see the anxiety written upon her face.

"That's deep," Sam said, with a nod.

"You wouldn't think that if you knew that I got that from one of Cameron's games," Elizabeth said, suppressing a snort of laughter.

"You play Cameron's games?" Sam chuckled, slightly. "Is this something I have to look forward to?"

"Possibly. Some days I get bored," Elizabeth shrugged. "After cleaning, I need something to occupy my time because…well, I'm still kind of the town pariah so I'm avoiding going out least I run into Hurricane Carly."

"Ah, I remember those days," Sam said, with a sympathetic smile. "Uh, I actually came over for another reason. I wanted to personally invite you to my wedding."

"I…" Elizabeth looked surprised. "Did you just say I was invited to your wedding?"

"Look, I know we…are still getting past stuff, but our sons are brothers. And you are Patrick's best friend," Sam stated, shifting from foot to foot. "He would love for you to be there, but he hasn't asked because the fallout over Jason's identity."

"I-I appreciate the invitation, but I'm not sure I can come to your wedding. It's your day, and I think me being there would make you and others uncomfortable…" Elizabeth said, hesitantly.

"I am fine with you being there because it will Patrick happy, and that is all that I want. As for Carly and Sonny and anyone else who will be uncomfortable, they'll have to deal," Sam said, waving her hand. "It's mine and Patrick's day. So if I say you're invited, they'll just have to suck it up. Also…I was hoping to borrow the boys for this evening for a cook out. Danny's been missing them like crazy. He doesn't have a lot of friends at preschool, so he eats up the attention when Cam, Jake and Aiden are over to hang out with Emma. It makes me happy to see Jake and Danny bonding so well."

"Me, too," Elizabeth said, softly. There had been a time that she wouldn't have trusted Sam with her children at all, but she had come to realize that wasn't the same Sam that stood before her now. They had both matures and learned—Elizabeth was still learning—and becoming better people. "I'll call grams and see what time they should be back, and let you know when you can come pick them up, okay?"

"Okay," Sam smiled. "Speaking of the boys, how is Jake's therapy going?"

"Its going great. He's doing better. He's make friends, and actually starting to act like a kid again so that's a good thing. He doesn't get impatient or angry with Cameron anymore," Elizabeth said, more than a little relieved. "Jason and I sat down with him, and got him to open and about some things that happened on the island. But I just feel that there's more than what's going on, and I am waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"Well, I don't blame you. Helena's know for keeping aces up her sleeves, and she just handed Jake back over after all these years always struck me as strange," Sam rattled off before she noticed Elizabeth had paled, dramatically. "Not that there's anything nefarious going on. I'm sure everything's going to be fine."

"No. No, you're right. Helena's a crafty bitch," Elizabeth said, a word she only used when called for. "I just wish I had been honest about Jake's paternity from the get go. So many people knew, and in the end, I was just protecting myself. If I had just been honest then maybe Helena wouldn't have done what she did."

"Hey, you can't know that. Helena has grudge against you and Jason. She might have still took him," Sam said, softly. "Besides, you should stop constantly questioning the what if in life. Trust me, you'll drive yourself crazy."

"You're probably right," Elizabeth nodded. "Sam, thank for coming to let me know about Nicolas. You didn't have do that, but you did, and I wanted to let you know I appreciate it."

"It was no problem."

* * *

Sam should have known things were going too well. That someone would put a wrench into things. She just never expected it to come from her two sisters, of all people. The bride's maids dressed got dropped off at her house, and she left them with Kristina and Molly so they could pick from the purple of the silvery white while she made a call to schedule Danny an appointment. His yearly check up was coming up, and Sam wanted to get it done as soon as possible. It was when she finished the call, and stepped back towards the room when she overheard them.

"I'm not sure I can support this wedding," Kristina's voice came, clear as a bell. "I think Sam is making a mistake."

"What do you mean?" Molly's followed after a moment of hesitation.

"It's just…after Jason coming back, and everyone finding out about Lizzie Webber's lie, I thought Sam would go back to him," Kristina stated, her voice was brittle. "I mean, Elizabeth conspired to keep them apart because she always knew that Jason would love Sam more than her. Everyone knows it. Jason left his one night stand all those years ago, and he left her again. You'd think Sam would see this as her second chance."

Molly made a face. "We don't know what happened with Jason, Sam and Elizabeth back then, Kristina."

"What is there to know? She is a lying, cheating ho that does anything to have the men in her life fawn over her. Jason saw that Sam was so much better than her," Kristina sniffed.

Sam stomach turned, violently. Maybe it was the new understanding she had found for Liz, or the self-awareness of herself that made her realize how utterly horrible what Kristina saying was. They were talking about a woman that they barely knew like trash. Sam for several years had been talked down to like that by strangers herself, and there were times she had bitterly throw words like that at others. But it wasn't right then, and it wasn't right now.

"I'm just saying that we weren't there for all that happened," Molly stated, diplomatically. "Sam said she was a mess back then, and so was Lucky. That Liz didn't climb those stairs to Jason penthouse because she was calculating or manipulating, but because she was angry and hurt over Lucky cheating on with Maxie. Maybe there's more to the story than we know."

"Yeah, right! I mean, she has practically prove how manipulative she is with this last lie," Kristina said, with a scowl upon her features. "She is obsessed with Jason. Carly was so right about her."

Sam walked into the room then because she knew she needed to put a stop to this right now. She stepped into the room, with her arms crossed loosely over her chest as nonchalantly as she could. "What are you guys talking about?"

If she didn't know the subject of their discussion then she would have cracked a smile at the pair of sheepish and guilty faces that swung towards her.

"About how beautiful the purple dresses were, weren't we, Molly?" Kristina tried to quickly cover, but Sam wasn't going to let the matter slip by.

"The dresses." Sam nodded her head, her tongue raked across the back of her teeth in mute frustration before she lifted her gaze up. "So you weren't talking about how I was making a mistake in marrying Patrick? That I should seize my second chance with Jason? How horrible Elizabeth is?"

Molly's mouth dropped open, and Kristina choked on her soda. They probably hadn't expected Sam to outright confront them about it, but Sam knew that she had to nip this in the bud before it festers.

Kristina squared her shoulders, and crossed her arms over her chest. "Yes. We were. Look, Sam, we are worried about you. After all that's happened these last few months from what Nicolas has done, what Elizabeth did, and finding out Jason is alive we feel that you are rushing into things with Patrick without actually taking a moment to think about it."

Sam stared at her sister, stunned. "I haven't rushed into anything with Patrick," Sam said, her voice strained. "Patrick and I have been together for over a year. We have discussed every step of relationship and what Jason being alive meant. I am happy that Jason is alive, and that Danny is going to have him in his life, but things can't go back to the way they were before."

"Oh, come on, Sam. You obviously have some doubts otherwise why would you and Patrick postponed your honeymoon! You can't tell me that isn't about doubts," Kristina stated, vehemently.

Sam just shook her head. "Danny has his yearly check up. We want to make sure he is healthy and alright before we take off to the Bahamas and leave him with Monica," the brunette stated, her nostrils flaring. She was trying so damn hard to stay calm and trying to remind herself that however misguided her sisters were worried for her. "It was Patrick's idea. Not mine, so no, Kristina I don't have any doubts."

"So you are just going to ignore your connection with Jason? Your history with him?" Molly asked, her brow furrowed.

"I'm not ignoring it, Molly," Sam stated. "I'm honoring it. Trying to force Jason back into who he was before is unrealistic and would hurt more than it would do good. And I'm not the same person I was, either. We don't fit in each others lives like we used to, but that doesn't mean we won't have a new place in each others lives as friends and co-parents."

"Are you sure?" Molly seemed earnest as she stared at her older sister, her hands together nervously. "Are you completely sure that you aren't marrying Patrick because you feel like you owe it to him and Emma? Surely Patrick would understand. I mean, everyone knows that you loved Jason so much! You guys were like Romeo and Juliet! Perfect together!" Molly said, her head cocked to the side. "Are you really ready to pass up this miracle of him being alive? This chance to have him back in your life?"

Sam looked at them as if they had grown a second head. To be saying this on her wedding day to Patrick, Sam was furious. "Romeo and Juliet died out of stupidity. And Jason is in my life. Just because it's as a friend doesn't make it valueless," Sam reiterated, with a sharp look. "And no, this isn't about owing anyone anything. Patrick is _my_ second chance to really truly love someone again, and I love Patrick more that I thought I would ever love someone after Jason's death."

"Jason's not dead, though," Kristina pointed out.

"Yeah, and you know Elizabeth is working on getting that engagement ring back on her just like the last time and the time before that—" Molly started, but it was enough to make Sam snap.

"That's enough," Sam raised her voice.

Kristina and Molly's mouth shut with twin snaps.

"You know what I think?" Sam fought to keep her voice even, and calm in the face of all the things her sisters had just said. "I think that you both were too young to know what fully happened back then, so you don't get to make judgment on biased stories you've heard from no doubt Carly's lips. I also think that you've two have gotten the wrong impression on what my relationship with Jason was like all those years ago. It wasn't a fairy tale. Not some knight in shining armor or damsel in distress."

"Sam, we didn't mean anything by…" Molly began, but Sam cut her off with a wave of her hand.

"It doesn't matter what you meant, you two are now going to listen. Jason and I were good, but we went through a lots of ups and downs, and the majority of them had nothing to with Elizabeth, so don't paint her as a villain because she isn't," Sam said, wanting that to be clear. Her pulse was pounding in her throat, and her cheeks were flushed. "Life is messy. No one is perfect, and there isn't a person in this town who hasn't made one or two colossal mistakes in their lives, myself included so I learned not to throw stones because its childish, and hurts you more than person you are throwing it at. Other than the rumors you have heard, has Elizabeth ever done anything to you? To either of you?"

"You're our sister and she hurt you," Molly defended.

"I have hurt her, too," Sam countered, evenly. "Elizabeth and I have done some pretty ugly things to each other over the years. We've let them go because we understand why we did those things and have forgiven each other. All of that…is between us. Me and her and we don't need the peanut gallery weighing. So when I say that I'm good with Elizabeth, you leave it at that. When I say I'm not in love with Jason, but Patrick, you need to learn to trust my word." She drew in a deep breath, and brushed her hair out of her face. She closed her eyes for a few moments to get calm again before she opened them. "But I believe what I asked what Elizabeth has ever done to either of you, personally? Hmm?"

Kristina and Molly looked at each other uneasily.

"Oh, let me think. Molly, she held you when you thought your father was dead, and always listened when you need someone to grieve to. When you thought you couldn't go to mom because her rocky history with Ric. Elizabeth has just as bad a history with him, but she still listened."

"But she was dating him," Molly said.

"So? That makes it less somehow? No, it doesn't. Kristina, Elizabeth was the nurse who got you setup with counseling after Kiefer, right?" Sam looked at both of them, and was satisfied to see shame creep into their expression. "One mistakes, no matter how big, doesn't make a person evil. It makes them human. So no, you don't get to judge Elizabeth's history with Jason, and you sure as hell don't get to judge mine with Patrick."

"Jeez, what is your problem?" Kristina stated.

"My problem is that you two are so desperate to outrun your own drama in your lives right now that you are picking apart at mine. My wedding is in two days, I am marrying a man that I love with all my heart and I'm angry because my two sisters can't find it in their hearts to be happy for me," Sam nearly yelled, a knot of emotions welled up in her throat.

Sam drew in a deep breath. She had her eyes narrowed, and she clenched her hands tightly into fists. Her sisters sounded like two Carlys in the making. Or worse, they sounded like mini hers when she was at her worst. "I figured maybe you'd trust because I trust you all to make your own decisions. You think you know everything that happened? All I did? All Elizabeth did? All Jason did? You know nothing except what you've heard from a biased Carly or God love her, our mother who likes to gloss over history sometimes. I mourned my Jason, and decided to let him rest in peace. I know in my heart that even if he rediscovered his memories, this Jason isn't mine," Sam stated, her voice still trembling with fury over her sisters words. "And never will be. And I'm okay with that because I have found this beautiful thing with Patrick. I won't let either of you belittle that or belittle anyone for their mistakes past or present, unless you two are infallible?"

Kristina flinched, her recent mistake with her professor fresh in her mind. However, she didn't stay ashamed for long. "I just think that you are settling for Patrick when Jason is there, and you could have your husband back," Kristina said, her eyes narrowed.

"So that's how you both feel? That Jason and I some magical fairy tale and I'm just using Patrick to what? Pass time?" Sam said, through gritted teeth.

"That's not what she said," Molly held up her hands.

"It was implied," Sam said, dropping the crumbled invitations in her hands onto the table. "Well, if that's how you feel…then I'll find new bridesmaid."

"Sam," Molly began.

"No. You are welcome to come to my wedding, but you won't be a part of it. I won't have someone who is clearly not happy for me stand by my side," Sam told them, pointedly. Perhaps she was being too harsh, but she wanted to get the point across. She didn't want her sister turn out like the person she had been when she was at her lowest, and that's exactly what they sounded like. It frightened her on a level she couldn't describe.

"Fine. I didn't want to go anyways," Kristina stood up and stormed off. Molly stood there uncertainly before she followed her sister.

Sam stood there for several moments, and slumped down onto the couch. She felt like a huge weight had been settled onto her shoulders, and she felt the lump grow in the back of her throat. Her heart sank in the pit of her chest, and she felt tears burn the back of her eyes. She knew that everyone would have their opinions on what she should do. She had heard more than a few 'suggestions' from Carly, who was trying to push her back towards Jason. However, she thought her sisters were, at least, on her side.

She needed to get out of this room. She picked her purse off the table and pulled out her keys when the door came flying open. Part of her hope that it was Molly or Kristina so she could apology for being too harsh, but she was sorely disappointed. "What are you doing here, Carly?" Sam asked, exasperated.

"I want to know why the hell you aren't going after you husband and still playing house with Patrick," Carly stated, her tone sharp and her arms crossed over her chest.

* * *

Elizabeth had made this walk many times before. How many people had she visited in jail? To Jason? Or Lucky? Hell, even one time been there herself behind those bars, but none of those times shook her like when she saw Nicolas sitting behind those bars. He sat on the cot, with his head bent down looking like a broken, defeated man. With Jason, he was silent and strong. He had always known that jail was a possibility he had to face, and he didn't faltered. Lucky was rebellious, he'd shout and scream his throat raw even if it was a losing battle.

Nicolas, she had thought, would be like a tower. Indestructible, and looming in the face of defeat. Instead the sight of him made her heart hurt. "Nicolas," she said, softly after the officer left them alone.

"What are you doing here, Elizabeth?" Came his reply. Short and stiff. "I don't want you here."

"Nicolas, I know that you are hurt—" She began, but abruptly stopped when Nicolas surged upward suddenly. It was startling how fast he went from as still as a statue to flying against the bars, his dark eyes angry and filled with pain.

"Hurt? Hurt? How do you imagine, Elizabeth, that I'm hurt? Because I've lost everything I'm hurt? Because you betrayed me I'm hurt? I'm not hurt, Elizabeth," Nicolas said, gravely. "I'm _devastated._ How could you do this to me? To our friendship?"

"Our friendship was already falling apart, Nicolas," she said, after a moment. She swallowed, and looked down away from him. "Ever since you told me the truth about Jason, it started to crumble slowly ever since."

"You made the choice to keep the secret, Elizabeth," Nicolas said, his voice scathingly. "You made that choice, not me."

"I'm aware of what I did, Nicolas. It's something I have to live with for the rest of my life. It's something I have to deal with," Elizabeth said, wiping her sweating palms against her jeans.

"Then why are you here?" Nicolas narrowed his eyes.

For several moments, the only sound heard was Nicolas's heavy breath. Elizabeth stared at her feet, mulling over everything in her head before she raised her eyes to meet Nicolas's angry stare. "Why did you really tell me the truth that night?" Elizabeth asked, quietly.

Nicolas's eyes narrowed further in confusion. "I told you why. I don't you that I didn't want you to get hurt, but you were determined to break your own heart," he said, callously.

"I think you'd like to believe that. I would have liked to believe it. But I think you told me the truth because you knew that after being hurt by Ric's betrayal that I would make a rash decision," Elizabeth stated, her eyes looked at the man who used to be her best friend sadly. "You knew how damaged I have been for years because the things I've done, and had done to me. I think you knew that Ric would be my breaking point just like Britt had been yours. I think you knew that you were going to inevitably crash, so you wanted someone to go down with you. I might have broken my own heart, Nicolas, but you…you broke any trust I had left for you."

"H-how can you think that, Elizabeth?" Nicolas looked outraged and in agony all at once. "After all, we've been through you? You think…you think I _manipulated_ you?"

"To an extent," Elizabeth licked her dry lips, her hands upon the bars of the jail. "You have known me for years, Nicolas. You know where my weakness are, the insecurities, all the right buttons to hit. And you did. Every time I came close to admitting the truth, you'd be their whispering about how Sam and Patrick's happiness would be ruined. How Jason's life was better outside of the mob, and you played me like a violin," she said, with a small shake of her head. "Maybe you didn't realize that's what you were doing, but it happened. And I was a fool to go along with it."

"I just think you'd like it to be my fault, so you can get out of the blame," Nicolas practically snarled at her.

Elizabeth snorted.

"What's so funny?" Nicolas demanded.

"You. You think I'm not taking the blame? Not taking the fall for my part in this? I will _never_ forgive myself for the hurt I've caused Sam, Danny, Monica, Jake, and so many others by hiding Jason's identity. I don't know if they'll ever be able to forgive," she told him, with a knuckle white grip on the bars. Her blue eyes blazed as they met his. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive myself for. So no, Nicolas, I know what part I played in this mess."

Nicolas just shook his head. "I was a real friend to you. The things that we have gone through for each other, that no one else ever would have, and you throw it all away? And for what? For another shot at Jason? At a pipe dream that never worked out?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "A real friend would have called me out. A real friend would have shook me or slapped me to help me see the truth. A real friend would have done what Sam did."

"So," Nicolas scoffed, with dark amusement, "you and Sam are friends now? So you all decided to share Jason? Have joint custody on him? Or did he finally wise up to conniving bitch you were?" He wanted her to hurt as badly as he did. He wanted her to feel his pain over her betrayal. "You betrayed me, Elizabeth. I trusted you more than anyone in my life!"

"No, Nicolas," Elizabeth said, voice shaking. "The real betrayal was making the choice to keep your lie. If I had been a true friend to you, I would have told the truth at the Nurses Ball. The real betrayal was not seeing this descent…into Cassadine madness, and not being there to somehow stop it. I'm so sorry."

"You know what? I don't want your apology. I don't want your 'I'm sorry'," Nicolas spat at her, leaning towards the bars until their faces were inches apart. "I want you gone. I want you to leave this police station, and don't come back. I don't want to ever see you again to you hear me. Do you understand me?"

"Nicolas," Elizabeth felt her heart break.

Nicolas reached through the bars, grabbing her upper arms and pulled her forward painfully against the bars hard enough to knock the air completely out of her. "I said, do you understand me?"

"Hey!"

Both Elizabeth and Nicolas looked.

Jason stood there with a livid expression on his face. "You need to let her go, right now," he stated, his voice deadly and his eyes glaring daggers at Nicolas.

* * *

Carly marched into the room like she had every right to be there, and crossed her arms over her chest. The expression on her face was like the hurricane she was named for. "Look, I get it. You and Patrick have been each others rocks for a long time, but you and Jason shared something special. Something that is worth fighting for, so why aren't you out there doing it?"

Sam blinked, several times as if she wondering if she had fallen asleep and fallen into some kind of nightmare. "And what I have with Patrick isn't?" She asked, her tone brittle.

"I didn't say that," Carly said.

"Yes, you did. Look, Carly, I don't know what you're doing. I don't know if you are doing what you think is best for Jason, or for me, but Jason and I have talked about our past and our marriage," Sam sighed, heavily. She was already getting a headache from the fight with her sisters, and Carly was not helping. "We are both two different people with two different lives than we were then. We can't go back, and honestly, I don't want to."

"So what? You are just going to let him fall right back into Elizabeth's arms?" Carly said, sure that this would rile Sam up.

"Carly, what is this really about?" Sam asked. She didn't buy the fact that Carly was here out of any real concern for her or her relationship with Patrick or Jason for that matter.

The blond stood there for a moment before her shoulders stiffened slightly. "Sonny offered Jason a job," Carly said, quickly.

Sam almost groaned. Jason had made it clear that he did not want the life Jason Morgan had made. That he wanted something different. She should have known that Sonny and Carly had acted too calm when he had announced that. The two of them so sure that Jason was coming back to them, and fall back into his past with ease. "What does that have to do with me?" Sam said, feeling the need to ask. Though she was sure Carly's reason seemed sensible, only to Carly.

"Because you know Jason. The business was his life," Carly stated, her tone all too reasonable. "He had his work, he had Sonny. He has a chance to reclaim all of that, but he doesn't want to because he is too afraid. You have to take some sense into him, and help him see that that is where he belongs."

"How can you say that? Jason is out. He is free from that life. Something he always wanted for Jake and for Danny in the past, so they wouldn't have to grow up with a target on their backs. Now they might have that chance. He doesn't have to go back to that life, and I wouldn't want him to," Sam stared at Carly as if she had lost her damn mind.

"How can _you_ say _that_? You know how much Jason cared about Sonny. How vital they were to each others lives, how much Sonny gave Jason," Carly stated, shocked.

"I know that. I know what Sonny gave to Jason, but I also know what it cost Jason, too. For years, Jason was content to be who he was because he had nothing else. Because he never dared to truly hope for more because that meant the risk of getting hurt. Then he had Jake with Elizabeth, and he couldn't be with them because of the life he lived. Because Sonny wasn't willing to make the sacrifice Jason was to allow him to leave," Sam told her, pointing a finger at the blond. Her chin was raised stubborn, and she was not about to let Carly use her in some scheme to win Jason over. If her and Sonny couldn't do that themselves, that was on them. "And then we had Danny. Jason didn't know he was his, not until the end, but through the chaos that we through at that time, he was concerned for our safety. He never wanted to bring children into that world, especially after seeing the damage it has done to Michael, Morgan. Hell, even Kristina."

Carly stared down at Sam, contempt written on her features. "You used to know Jason better than that."

"Or maybe you never knew him at all," Sam whispered out. "And this isn't our Jason. He's a different person who has a right to live the life he wants with whomever he wants."

"So you're just going to stand aside and let Elizabeth sink her claws into him?" Carly snarled.

"The only one who wants to sink their claws into him is you and Sonny. Elizabeth made a mistake," Sam said, through clenched teeth. "And who is to say if we weren't so desperate to have her out of Jason's life then maybe she wouldn't have felt so desperate to hold onto him in fear of being shoved on the outside again."

"How can you defend her after all she has done?" Carly asked, appalled. "To Jason? To you? To Danny? To all of us?"

"How can you vilify her? Or have you forgotten your own past Carly?" Sam gave a scathing chuckle and shook her head. "You talk like you have a monopoly on redemption. Like only you and Sonny can be forgiven, but Elizabeth has to be damned. Have you forgotten the sacrifice she made for your daughter?"

"It wasn't Jake's kidney," Carly sniffed.

"It doesn't matter. In that moment, Elizabeth thought her son was dead and was trying to do right by another mother so you would never know the pain she felt that day. One mistake doesn't make a person bad, and Jason certainly doesn't throw a person out of his life for one mistake," Sam commented, with a fake smile plaster on her face. She really wanted Carly to leave. "Because if he did, both of us would have been out of it a long time ago."

Carly stood there, fuming for a very long time. "You're…you're going to regret this," Carly told her, with a shake of her head. "One day you are going to wake up and realize that your life is with Jason, and that he's long gone."

The blond marched out, leaving Sam to stand there for several moments. "God," she muttered outloud when she was sure the other woman was gone. "Has she always been this crazy? Or have I just become used to not having directed at me?"

* * *

Nicolas let Elizabeth go after a long moment, and Elizabeth scrambled backwards. Her expression furious and Jason came to stand beside half afraid she would launch herself at Nicolas and attempt to claw his eyes out. "Good old Jason to the rescue once again," Nicolas said, with a bitter twist of his lips. "Always there when Elizabeth needs you. The mobster with a golden heart."

Jason just gave him a flat look before he turned towards Elizabeth. His expression softened, and his hand slid down her arm until it rested upon her wrist. "Are you alright?" He asked, his tone gentle.

Elizabeth let out a sharp breath, but nodded. "I'm fine. Startled, but fine," she said, never taking her glare off Nicolas. Part of her wanted to breakdown and cry, but the other part refused to give him the satisfaction. "Don't worry, Nicolas. I'll never bother you again."

"Good," Nicolas said, nastily.

Jason's fist clenched, but Elizabeth shook her head. "It's what he wants. He wants a reason to justify all that he has done, don't give it to him," she whispered to him, her voice rough. She had not anticipated how much Nicolas's words would hurt, but she should have known better. "We should go."

"No," Jason shook his head. "You go. I need to have a few words with Nicolas."

"Jason," Elizabeth said, softly.

"I won't kill him," Jason promised. "But he is going to listen to what I have to say."

"Oh, this should be good," Nicolas scoffed.

Elizabeth shot him a glare before she squeezed Jason's hand, and walked past him. After she had left the jail cells, Jason turned a glower upon Nicolas. "You know…she believed in you. Even after everything, she still thought that maybe you could be saved, but you showed her your true colors. Maybe if she had," Jason said, coolly, "realized who you were sooner, then she wouldn't have been conned like the rest of us."

"Who the hell are you to judge me? You think you are some saint, don't you? Let me tell you, you are nothing, but a murderer," Nicolas spat, viciously. "But you never paid for your mistakes. You know what, you and Elizabeth are made for each other. Never paid for your wrongs, because everyone thinks you have a hearts of gold. Fool's gold is more like it."

"You selfish bastard, you can see anything beyond yourself can you? You think Elizabeth isn't paying for her part in the lie?" Jason shook his head, with a disgust written on his face. "She is paying for _years_ of mistakes. Built up pain and hurt that she has buried because she felt like she couldn't deal with it, or that she felt she didn't have anyone to truly trust to talk about it with. This last lie—one that you were all too happy to help her keep—was the straw broke the camel's back."

Nicolas held his stare for several moments before he looked away. His jaw clenched and unclenched. "She made the choice," he whispered out.

"And she has been sick with guilt ever since," Jason said, . "You know I always wondered why when she hugged me. Why it always felt like she was saying goodbye. Now, I know that's exactly what she was doing. She was hugging me because she didn't want me to see her face. To the see the pain, the guilt that was written there and was holding on so tight because she knew each day could be the last."

"And you expect to feel what? Do you want an apology?" Nicolas sneered.

"I expected you to care for Elizabeth's sake," Jason stated, with a deep frown. "But you're not her friend. You became just another person to use her. To devalue her. To push her further into the hole that she has been digging for a long time. So, Nicolas, I can't find in myself to care what happens to you because you are getting exactly what you deserve," Jason leaned forward, his blue eyes burning with a vicious fire and he pointed a finger in Nicolas's face. "I hope you rot in a dank, dark cell with nothing but silence screaming at you and then maybe…maybe you'll know a fraction of the pain that you put not only Sam through, but Elizabeth as well."

With that Jason walked away.

* * *

Sam had went down to The Floating Rib for a drink. She hadn't wanted her mother nor Patrick to find out how her day went. There was already enough anxiety in the air over the wedding to add more drama to it. She had been sitting at the bar for a half an hour and on her third drink when she saw Elizabeth enter. "Hey," Sam said, when Elizabeth came up to the bar.

A flicker of surprise flashed through Elizabeth's eyes before she replied to the greeting. "Hello, Sam," she said, with a slight nod. When Coleman stopped in front of her, she added, "A shot of whiskey, please."

"Whiskey? I take it the talk with Nicolas did not go well," Sam said, amused by the face Elizabeth made when she downed the shot of whiskey. It wasn't as bad as someone who had never taken a shot of the hard drink like that, but it was obvious that Elizabeth didn't drink the hard liquor often.

"No. Not one bit," Elizabeth said, after the burn in the back of her throat died down. She tapped her shot glass for Coleman to fill it up again. "He basically said he wanted nothing more to do with me, and for me to never see him again. It hurt. Badly, and I feel like such a hypocrite."

"How so?" Sam asked, turning to face the other woman.

"How can I be upset with him for saying he didn't want to see me ever again? I am helping send him to prison. Nicolas is rotting in jail for what he did, while I'm still walking around town with nothing more than whisper and looks tossed in my direction," Elizabeth said, rapping her fingers against the wooden bar top. "It just doesn't feel fair somehow."

"You feel like you should be punished," Sam said, softly.

Elizabeth stood there motionlessly, before she gave one small nod. Her eyes were troubles, and hers lips were pressed together into a thin line. Her porcelain skin was a sickly pale, and her fingers shook around the shot glass ever so slightly.

"Do you want to be punished?" Sam asked, quietly.

There was a beat.

"No," Elizabeth answered, softly. "But I think I should be. I did something unforgivable, and I…I having trouble moving past it. I know that I can't change it, and I don't know if I can make up for it so I should just press onward. But…" She trailed with a wordless shake of her head, and she shoved the shot glass away from her.

"You know what I think? I think you punish yourself far better than anyone else ever could," Sam told her, after a long pause. "I think that you go to lengths that others haven't to try to make up for them. That means more than you think."

"It might mean a lot more, if I would stop repeating my mistakes over and over again," Elizabeth said, with a self-deprecating smile.

"You aren't the only one to do that," Sam commented, with a shake of her head. "We've all repeated certain mistakes we wished we hadn't. The important thing is that you realize this now and are trying to change. Nicolas hasn't had that epiphany yet, if he ever will. Also you didn't try to have Hayden."

"No, I just played God with someone's life," Elizabeth whispered, quietly. Her eyes were downcast, her eyes raked across the bar top graffiti. Apparently someone named Bubba really loved someone named Bubbles, who had big 'eyes' if the crude drawing of breasts were any indication. "I miss the older days. Days when I was able to trust. Days went I wasn't afraid of anything, especially not the truth. Days were a ride on the back of Jason's bike could fix everything. Days when Nicolas still had this light to his eyes. Days where I could go to Emily about anything. Days when Lucky wasn't a broken man chasing after something he can't find."

Sam stayed silent. She wasn't sure what to say. There wasn't any words that she could give that would help. So the brunette just held her tongue and allowed Elizabeth the time to process her thoughts.

"We used be called the four musketeers. Lucky, Nicolas, Emily and I. We had become so close and tight knit group. We honestly didn't want anything to with each other at first, but we all came together through thick and thin," Elizabeth said, her mind focused on those better days in her past. It seemed so long ago now, almost like it had happened to someone entirely else than her. "I became friends with Emily because I had a crush on Lucky, who only had eyes for my sister who only had eyes for Nicolas. I was a little shit back then. I smoked, cheated on tests, wore clothes that gave my Grams a heart attack."

Sam chuckled, slightly. "I've heard of Lizzie's reputation."

"Oh, it was quite the reputation," Elizabeth smiled, with a laugh. Then it dimmed like the light in her eyes, and she heaved a heavy and bittersweet sigh. "You know at the time, it felt like we were going through so much and that the odds were stack against us. I wish I had appreciated those simpler times a little more. It all really started to collapse after Lucky's "death", and it just kept getting chipped at after that. Year after year with each choice that all of us made, and Emily's death was one of the final nails in the coffin. My affair with Nicolas was another. Lucky couldn't stand the idea of being stuck here after that, and Nicolas left, too, for a while."

"Hey, it takes two to tango and Lucky was no victim. He had a hand in that mess, too," Sam said, frowning.

"I cheated on him with his brother," Elizabeth said, dryly.

"He cheated on with Maxie, and myself if you don't recall. And also he cheated on with your sister," Sam countered, airily. "Or am I mistaken? At least, I think Emily said something like that happened. It's been a long time, so I could be mistaken."

"That was years together, and we weren't together. It was after I called off our farce of wedding," Elizabeth said, pulling her jacket off and hanging it on the back of the seat. She sat down and dragged a bowl of questionable peanuts towards her.

"So what?" Sam snorted. "He slept with her two minutes after you not-wedding. He did it with the intention of hurting you. Hell, even I can see that and I wasn't even in Port Charles at that time. The thing you had with Nicolas wasn't anything like that."

"It doesn't make it any less wrong," Elizabeth sighed.

"No, but Lucky's lack of listening and understanding on his part can help explain it," Sam said, stealing a nut from the bowl and popping it into her mouth. She gnashed it between her teeth while her other hand fiddled with her beer bottle idly. "He didn't listen to your doubts, making you feel trapped and without a voice. Without a choice. Nicolas made you feel like you had that with him. Ergo the affair."

"Not to be rude, but can we change the subject? I know I am the one who got us on it, but I regret it. Talking about Nicolas and Lucky just makes me feel… _depressed,"_ Elizabeth said, making a face. "I can't even number of mistakes I've made where they are concerned, and I know that I'm not totally to blame, but…it's a part of my past I'm still having trouble opening up about."

Sam agreed. "No problem. I have moments like that myself," she said, with a half smile. The two fell into a bout of silence, and Sam let her mind drift from the wedding planning to the fact that she no longer had a Maid of Honor because she kicked her sisters out of her wedding. She would have asked Maxie, but Maxie was coordinating the whole thing and had stated she didn't need anymore stress. She would have considered Carly if the blond hadn't pulled the stunt she had this evening. Sam supposed she could ask Kiki, she was her cousin after all when her brown eyes fell on Elizabeth and a suddenly wicked idea popped into her head. "Hey, Elizabeth…you're going to my wedding, right?"

Elizabeth paused. "I…had considered it, yes," she said, slowly. There was something eerily Cheshire Cat-like about Sam's expression, and that reminded Elizabeth way too much about her Lizzie days.

Sam bit back a smirk. "Good. I need a Maid of Honor."

Elizabeth let out a startled laugh. "Are you serious? You can't be serious." She was laughing like Sam had told the world's greatest joke. When Sam didn't say anything else, Elizabeth's laughter ceased and her eyes went wide. "You are! Need I remind you that we aren't exactly friends? Did you forget that I did keep your previous husband from you and Danny for several months all while intending on marrying him while he was still married to you?" She said, with a horrified tone to her voice.

"And I watched your son get kidnapped, hired gunmen to scare you and your boys, slept with Lucky while he was married to you. We've both done shitty stuff to each others," Sam said, as if it were simple as talking about the weather. "Let's bond over it. Be my Maid of Honor."

"Don't you have sisters?" Elizabeth asked.

Sam made a face, and grabbed her beer off of the bar. "They and I don't agree on my wedding, so I voted them off Samtrick wedding squad," she said, and then downed the rest of her beer. It was her third one. She was going to need a bunch more before the night was through.

"Samtrick?" Elizabeth arched an eyebrow.

"Pairing names are very important you know," Sam stated, defensively.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth frowned.

"Well, they just add something extra? Like you two halves becoming whole, it's like symbolic," Sam said, very seriously. "Like you and Jason could be…Liason. See, it sounds all clandestine and mysterious. Or you could be Jiz. That's less mysterious, but I guess kind of kinky. In a weird way."

Elizabeth had to look away from Sam in an attempt not to burst out laughing. "I think you've had too much to drink," the nurse said, her voice trembling with repressed laughter. "But I wasn't talking about your 'pairing names'," she said, with air quotes. "I was talking about what happened with your sisters."

Sam tapped the glass bottle with her finger nails, before she released a heavy sigh. "They think that I'm marrying Patrick for all the wrong reasons. They think I should go after Jason, and I told them that were wrong. It got a little heated, and I told them if they couldn't support me then I didn't want them as a part of my wedding," Sam said, dropping her chin into the palm of her hand as she leaned her elbow against the bar.

"I'm so sorry, Sam," Elizabeth said, softly. She, too, knew how it stung not to have the support of her sister when she really could have used it.

"They were wrong. No matter how good their intentions were. I just knew…I had to something drastic to make them realize I was serious and I couldn't think of anything else," Sam commented, stiffly. She didn't want anyone to see how truly upset she was by her sisters words.

"What about Carly?" Elizabeth asked.

Sam blinked. Did Elizabeth know about Carly? Had the blond went on a tirade with her, too? That didn't seem likely, but if Carly was desperate enough, she might have. "What about her?" Sam inquired, her eyebrow lifted.

"Can't she be your Maid of Honor?" Elizabeth said.

Sam snorted. "Not after today."

"Oh, God," Elizabeth breathed out. "What did you she do?"

"Nothing really. Just blamed me for not helping Jason to go running back to into Carly and Sonny's arms. Jason doesn't want back in the business. He doesn't want that life to affect any of us, and now he has an actual chance to break with it," Sam clarified, brushing her hair out of her face. "The families all agreed to let Jason be if he didn't want back into the business. Maximus, Max and Milo's father, even went as far to label Jason and all his family under his protection just in case someone tried something funny."

"That's amazing," Elizabeth gaped. She might not have been around the mob a lot, but she knew enough to know that the Five Families agreeing on something was almost unheard of. Then again it shouldn't be surprising. Jason had gained a lot of respect from the families, especially from the way he dealt with Sonny's rages and fought to keep peace in Port Charles.

"I know. How many get a chance like that? You'd think Carly and Sonny would be happy that Jason has a chance to have a happy, normal life," Sam said, with a harsh breath through her nose. "Well, as normal as Port Charles life can be," she amended, after the bartender got her another beer. "But I don't want to think about the harpy right now. I want to think happy thoughts. Like about my wedding. You really should be my Maid of Honor. It has a lot more pros than cons, if you think about it."

"It does?" Elizabeth asked, skeptically.

"Mhmm. It help put the rumors that we are bitterly battling each other over Jason with Patrick caught in the chaos. It will make the whole town practically combust over the juicy bit of gossip and scandal of it all. It'll also make Patrick happy and piss Carly off which will make me extra happy, and don't lie," Sam eyed her with a small smirk. "You'd be positively gleeful with one upping, Carly."

"Well," Elizabeth smiled slightly. She couldn't deny that it was tempting. She looked Sam up and down. The other woman looked tired and exhausted as if all the happiness for her wedding had been zapped out of her by Carly and her sisters. "Fine. I'll give you an hour to convince me, and we are drinking tequila, not beer," Elizabeth stated, gesturing for Coleman to come down to them.

"Why?" Sam frowned.

"Because I'm teaching you a game."

* * *

An hour ending up four hours. It was a good thing that the Elizabeth's boys were at Gram's for the night, and Danny was with Monica, otherwise someone might start to get worried. Sam and Elizabeth talked. One topic turned into the next, and the conversation had taken a life of its own that neither had expected. They were still a long way's off of what one would call friends, but this was the first stepping stones of getting there.

Though both of them were too drunk to realize that. That's what happens when you decide to play, 'Lick it. Slam it. Suck it.'

The tequila was down to the bottom of the bottle, and Elizabeth had her chin resting on folded arms. She was practically hugging the table. Sam wasn't much better, she kept slipping off her seat and had to get back on it. "You know I regret not saying anything about Jake's kidnapping," Sam said, suddenly. "I mean, I regret the gunmen and the Lucky thing, too, but Jake's kidnapping…"

"I know," Elizabeth replied, tiredly. "I'm sorry for Danny's DNA test. And for keeping Jason's identity. I hated myself for doing it."

"I know," Sam nodded, awkwardly. "I…just really didn't like who I was back then. I woke up and looked in the mirror, and didn't like what I saw. I was a bitch to you back then," Sam slurred, with a morose expression on her face.

"To be fair," Elizabeth held up one finger and stared at it for a moment because it looked like two until her vision cleared slightly. Clearing her throat, she continued, "To be fair, I gave as good as I got so you have no reason to be guilty over that. We both made mis…mis…mis _takes_ and done things we aren't proud of. We're human, if some got a problem with that they can su…su…they can get a freaking lawyer! That's what they can do."

Sam laughed. "Except they can't have Diane."

"No. We need Diane," Elizabeth nodded. "She's a scary lawyer. With good taste in shoes."

"Mhmm. She picked out mine for the wedding. A pair of Manolo Blahnik swam embellished white satin pump," Sam sighed, dreamily. They were beautiful and matched her dress so well. Part of her couldn't wait for Patrick to see her. A big dopey smile crossed Sam's face when she thought about her fiance.

Elizabeth giggled.

"What?" Sam looked at her. "What's so funny?"

"You got heart eyes," Elizabeth giggled more. "You're thinking about Patrick," she said, making a popping sound on the first syllable of her friend's name.

"I am," Sam flushed. "I just can't wait to marry him. I really want to spend the rest of my life with him. He's good to me, and he's good to Danny. I know he'll be a good step-father to my son, and he won't be anything like my father."

"Your father?" Elizabeth blinked. She recalled a time when her and Sam had been stuck at the safe house, fighting off Russians and the other woman had briefly mentioned her father, the way he had set her on a path of conning people and inevitable self-destruction.

"Yeah. He was…he was a bastard," Sam said, because there was no nice way to put it. "Because of him, I had a pretty crappy childhood. You see, my dad was angry when a con wouldn't go well. If we'd almost get caught or wouldn't get enough money, he'd get so angry. I wouldn't let him hurt Danny, so I usually took the brunt of it, you know," Sam whispered out. "I hide the bruises. I wore long sleeve, and long pants to hide it."

"…even when it's summer and you're dying of sweat," Elizabeth finished, her voice monotone. Her gaze was distant and Sam just stared at Elizabeth in opened mouth shock. "Because a heat stroke is better than anyone seeing the bruises. Because them seeing the bruises would mean they know."

"How?" Sam asked.

Elizabeth twisted the rind of the lime inbetween her fingers. "My mom. She didn't want another child after Sarah, but she got pregnant right when she was about to get this big break in her medical career. Dad wouldn't let her abort, so she was forced to have me. They say it was Post Partum that made her so mean, but I think she just didn't want me. It was a relief when they left to work for Doctors without Borders. I had been left at a neighbors, but I got on the first bus to follow my sister to Port Charles. I wasn't about to stay where they left me because they didn't want me to 'embarrass the family name'."

Sam never knew that. In fact, she could recall a time where Elizabeth had ever mentioned her parents or anyone mentioned them. "Oh," Sam whispered out. She had never realized how much her or Elizabeth had in common until this moment. Both of them basically had to fend since they were younger, and had been through horrible ordeals ever since. Some of their own creating, and some by those that they trusted.

"For what it is worth, Patrick is a ten times better father material than your dad sounds like," Elizabeth said, placing her hand over Sam's and gave it a gentle squeeze. "And you're a better parent than your father was, too. Danny is a bright, beautiful little boy and he has a great family to look out for him."

Sam gave a watery smile. She had been called a good mother before, but it had never had the impact it did when Elizabeth said it. Elizabeth always put her best foot forward for her kids, even when her world was falling apart. "Thank you," Sam whispered. "Your boys are lucky to have you, too."

"I hope so," Elizabeth said, with a half smile.

"Uhh," a shadow fell over the table, and both of them looked up to see Jason standing there with a half bemused and half frightened look upon his face. "I don't know what's going on…but I'm pretty sure it's a sign of the apocalypse," Jason said, his eyes flickered from his ex-fiancé to his ex-wife.

Sam and Elizabeth looked at each other before they broke down into loud laughter as if he had just said the most hilarious they had ever heard.

"You were such a dummy!" Elizabeth giggled, poking his side. Then her and Sam burst out laughing when he jumped, clutching his side with a slightly offended look on his face.

"Oh, no, Lizbits," Sam said, because she couldn't say Elizabeth right now and that was the closest she could get to. "The big bad Jason Morgan is ticklish! Do it again," she said, with a wicked grin.

Elizabeth leaned towards him, and he batted her hands away. "Hey," Jason said, which only caused them to start laughing a lot more. "Are…are you two drunk?"

"Why? You gonna nark on us?" Sam said, her eyes narrowed suspiciously. There was a similar expression on Elizabeth's face.

"No," Jason said, his eyebrow ticked upward. "I was just trying to figure out how I'm going to get you two home."

"Hey!" Elizabeth kicked his leg slightly. "We are not a packaged deal!"

"Yeah, I'm with Patrick!" Sam said, defensively.

"That's not what I meant," Jason said, heat crawling up his face. He felt his horror intensify when he saw Coleman walking away, laughing and shaking his head. "Look, you two need a ride to get home safely. Let me call a cab."

"Nope! I can get us home!" Sam stood up from her seat so fast that it clattered to the floor loudly, but she didn't seem to care. She grabbed Elizabeth's arm, and started to drag the giggly brunette along with her but her vision blacked out. She stumbled, taking Elizabeth down to the floor with her. Before she lost consciousness, she thought, _High heel shoes were just not made to be drunk friendly._

* * *

Elizabeth woke up in her bed, and couldn't recall how exactly she got there. She stretched out like a cat, then groaned when her head throbbed. She had drunk way too much, and she vaguely recalls having Sam drinking with her. Or perhaps that was her imagination. Sam and her drinking together sounded as likely as spotting big foot.

Of course, now Elizabeth was going to see big foot because when she came down the stairs, Sam was sleeping soundly upon her couch. She stood there for a few moments, thrown by the sheer insanity of it all before she made her way to the kitchen to make coffee and find the aspirin. After taking the aspirin she fished out two cups just as the coffee machine was done, and filled them up before heading to the dining room.

Sam had gotten up, lured awake by the promising smell of caffeine. "How did I get here?" She said, her voice still garbled from sleepiness. Somehow, she managed to walk over to the table and sat down.

"Don't look at me," Elizabeth said. "I'm just as confused as you are, but I did bring some caffeine to help get rid of your hangover."

"How do you know I have a hangover?" Sam asked.

"Because you drink just as much as I did," Elizabeth replied, with a wry grin. "If you don't recall, we were apparently great drinking buddies last night."

"Hmm, I still don't like you," Sam said, but her tone lacked conviction. The fact was her anger for Elizabeth was pretty much all gone, and she was pretty sure the other brunette knew that though she didn't call Sam out on it. "But I hate the hangover more. Coffee, please."

"Coffee and aspirin," Elizabeth handed them over. "You're going to need it to get through your last day as a single woman."

Sam snorted, slightly. She took the medicine and chased it down with the too hot coffee. The burn was a shock to her system, and forced away the last bits of lethargy. "Have you seen my jacket? I need call Monica and check in on Danny. I also need to call Patrick. I'm sure I have more than a few messages from him."

"Here," Elizabeth grabbed it from where it hung on the hanger on the closet door and handed it over. "I'm going to call my Grams and see about the boys."

Elizabeth left the room, and Sam pulled out her cellphone. She texted Monica and was glad to find that Danny had loved spending the night at the Quartermaine Mansion. Monica talked about how he kept begging Alice to pick him up, and carry him on her shoulders. Sam's smile grew when Patrick's number popped up on screen, and she answered, "It's like you knew I was about to call you."

An audible sigh of relief came from the other end of the phone. _"Thank goodness. I was starting to get worried,"_ Patrick's voice tickled the inside of her ear. _"I know that you said you were going to the Floating Rib with some friends. I was going to join you, but I got called into an emergency surgery. How did it all go? Did you have fun with your sisters?"_

"Um…my sisters didn't come with me," Sam admitted, with a split second of hesitance. She took another drink of coffee which was really good. She made a note to ask Elizabeth how she made her coffee, before she continued, "We got into a little fight, and they aren't going to be my Maids of Honor anymore."

" _What?"_ Patrick sounded confused. _"What happened?"_

"It doesn't matter," Sam tried to blow it off.

" _It does matter. I don't need to see you to know that it obviously upset you, Sam,"_ Patrick said, his voice soothing. _"What happened?"_

"Nothing. My sisters just…think they know everything there is to know about us, and why we are together. I told them that were wrong, and it got a little heated," said Sam, idly twisting her coffee cup in a circle.

" _Sweetheart, I am so sorry,"_ Patrick said, softly.

"It's not your fault, Patrick," Sam said on a sigh.

" _Are you going to be okay?"_ Patrick sounded worried.

"I will be. I mean, I'm hurt by it, but I expected someone to say something. We've both been waiting for the other shoe to drop for a while now," Sam

" _You're not wrong,"_ Patrick said, with a light laugh. _"I just wish it didn't have to happen to you two days before our wedding. We…"_ There was a moment's pause. _"We are going to still have our wedding, right?"_

"Of course!" Sam said, her heart clenched inside her chest. "Why wouldn't we?"

" _I just figured you might postpone until your sister were onboard,"_ Patrick said, upset for his fiancé.

"Oh, no. We are not postponing our wedding because my sisters decided to show their asses. This is our wedding, our day, and I have never been more sure about anything in my life as I am in wanting to be your wife," Sam told him, passionately. She loved her sisters, but she wasn't going to live her life pleasing others just because they had a different idea on what her life should be.

" _I feel the same way about you,"_ Patrick said, his voice deepening. _"You know I could come and get you. I was thinking that Monica is going to have Danny for a few more hours and Emma is with Anna. We could watch a horrible romcom, eat a little pasta and I could give you one of my famous foot rubs."_

"Oh, foot rubs," Sam made an indecent sound. As a shorter lady, she loved her high heels because it made her taller and a good high heel could go with any outfit if paired right. But they were taxing on her poor feet. She didn't know how she had survived a time before she had Patrick to give her foot rubs. "Just let me finish my coffee and say goodbye to Elizabeth then you can come and get me."

There was a prolonged silence that Sam feared for a moment she had lost signal. "Patrick? Patrick, are you there?" she asked.

" _Yeah, I just swore that I could have heard you say you had to say goodbye to Elizabeth,"_ Patrick said the words awkwardly, as if they couldn't be used in a sentence that way.

"I did," Sam said, fighting the urge laugh.

" _Oh…how much did you drink?"_ Patrick asked.

Sam did laugh that time. "We met at the Floating Rib. We both had bad days, and I had a wicked idea, and it took a life from there."

" _A wicked idea?"_ Patrick parroted.

Seeing Elizabeth walking back into the room, Sam just replied, "I'll tell you more when I get home. Love you, Patrick."

" _Love you, too,"_ Patrick replied.

"Bye," Sam said, and ended the call. She looked up from her phone and saw Elizabeth running a hand down her face. "The boys alright?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes, they are good," Elizabeth said, coming back to reality. "Grams doesn't get many good days anymore, so they miss getting to spend time with her and she with them."

"Audrey isn't doing good?" Sam frowned.

"She's just getting old," Elizabeth smiled, sadly. "There's no other way to put it. She can still get up, and do things, but she gets tired easily. I try not to let her keep the boys overnight much anymore because I don't want to stress her out, but she is always like, 'Elizabeth, you bring those darling angels over to me right this instant. I'm not taking no for an answer.'"

"Did Audrey raise you?" Sam asked.

"She as good as did. She paid for most of my stuff. Anything nice I needed, I got from her while from my parents I got Sarah's hand me downs," . "Then when my parents left me at fourteen, I came straight here to Port Charles and lived with her until I was eighteen."

"She's sounds like a nice lady," Sam said.

"She's a firebird," Elizabeth grinned. "Every time I would sass someone and get into at school, she would say it was her fault. She passed on those genes."

A door closed from somewhere upstairs, and the two women froze. Elizabeth looked at Sam, and Sam looked at Elizabeth. "Did you let someone in?" Elizabeth asked, slowly.

"No," Sam replied, slowly.

Both of them started when footsteps came down the stairs, and then both let out a breaths of relief when they saw it was just Jason. "Jesus, Jason," Sam said, giving him a small glare.

"What did I do?" Jason blinked.

"You scared us," Elizabeth explained, hand still resting over her heart.

"I'm sorry?" Jason apologized, unsure.

"You better be," Elizabeth told him, half-heartedly. "What are you doing here?" She added, more than a little confused.

"You two were drunk, and you needed a ride. Sam decided that she could get you both home, and stood up, dragging you along with her. Except she pass out and took you down to the floor with her, and you were laughing hysterically all the way to your home. Sam, I was going to drop you off at Patrick's, but he wasn't home. I didn't want to leave you by yourself in case you got sick," he explained while looking at Sam. "That's when Elizabeth explained in a drunken rant that she was a nurse, that she could take care of you and that's why you are on her couch. I didn't believe she could take care of you considering she needed someone to take care of her, so that's why I'm still here," he finished his explanation, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Oh," both women said, in unison. There was a prolonged silence where the three of them said nothing, and just stood there around Elizabeth's dining room table.

"Well," Elizabeth was the first to break the silence, her fingers tapping against the ceramic coffee cup as she looked from Jason to Sam. "This is awkward."

"Which is why I think I'm going to go wait for Patrick outside," Sam said, slowly. She didn't know whether to be horrified, or amused by what happened last night. "Thanks for the aspirin and the coffee." She pulled on her jacket, and walked towards the door. "Oh, by the way," she twisted the door handle and opened the door while looking over her shoulder at Elizabeth. "Show up early at the wedding. It wouldn't do well to have the Maid of Honor being late."

"What?" Elizabeth gaped.

"You agreed," Sam told her, bluntly.

"I did?" Elizabeth blinked, then she remembered agreed right before they started apologizing to each other for all the things they had done to each other. "Yes, I did."

Sam smirked, and shut the door behind her.

Jason stood there, amusement alit in his eyes. "You're going to be Sam's Maid of Honor? Have to say I don't think anyone saw that happening," he teased her, his lips tilted upward into a small smile.

"I blame it on the alcohol," Elizabeth said, with a slight pout.

Jason chuckled. "Well, it will definitely get people talking that's for sure," he said, his hands on hips. He turned to face her, and his head cocked to the side. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than I probably should," she sighed, sipping gingerly on her too hot coffee.

"Having regrets?" Jason's lips quirked into a smile.

Elizabeth tilted her head, considering. "Less than I thought I would. I mean, I regret drinking that much, but…talking to Sam, I don't regret that. We've never really had a good chance to clear the air," she said, a somber and serene look on her face. "Last night we did. I think we both feel lighter now because we've found common ground with each other."

"Thanks to copious amounts of alcohol," Jason pointed out with a smile. He let out a chuckle when she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well, the alcohol helped, but I meant everything I said. I know Sam did, too," Elizabeth said, with a light shrug of her shoulders. She set her coffee cup on the table, and stared down at the inky black liquid. "I'm glad that we did. Find common ground that is. Our sons are brothers. You're their father who is going to be in our lives. Not to mention, her soon to be husband is my brother in everything, but blood."

"So…" Jason said, slowly. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm _saying,_ " Elizabeth said, with a sassy look in his direction, "that…one day in the future, like far off into the future, that just maybe…I wouldn't mind calling Sam my friend. There I said it."

"Wow," Jason looks surprised.

"I said maybe," Elizabeth said, defensively. "It's still iffy."

"I don't know. She's already made you her Maid of Honor," Jason said, smirking.

"Only because she wants to make Patrick happy," Elizabeth corrected him, picking up the coffee cups and taking them into the kitchen. Jason trailed behind her. "And she wants to piss Carly off."

"Why does she want to piss Carly off?" Jason frowned.

Elizabeth paused. She didn't want to tell Jason what Carly had gone to Sam about. He already had enough on his plate with helping Jake through therapy, making time for Danny, and trying to help Tracy get back ELQ. "Sam and Carly…are frienemies. They have a strange relationship," she said, brushing it off.

Too bad that Jason was always too good at reading her. "Mhmm. Somehow, I think that there's more to it than that," he said, not convinced by her answer. "Didn't we promise that we would be honest with each other?"

"Ohh, that's entrapment," Elizabeth hissed, looking like Cameron when he was caught with his hand in the candy jar.

Jason just gave her a patient smile.

"Ugh. Fine," Elizabeth turned around to face him, and pointed a finger at him. "But if Carly asks how you found out, you didn't hear it from me or Sam. I have to deal with that hurricane…for obvious reasons, and it's Sam wedding day tomorrow."

"My lips are sealed," Jason promised. "Now tell me."

"Carly was bugging Sam yesterday," Elizabeth breathed out, running her fingers down the sides of her face before they rested around her neck. "She was upset because you hadn't accepted Sonny's offer, and accused Sam of not helping you to reclaim your former life."

Jason shook her head, side to side. He had known Carly had been upset, but she hadn't confront of him. He had hoped that she would come to talk to him as his friend, after all they had become friends when he was Jake Doe, too. But apparently that was hoping for too much. "I wish people would stop playing with my life," Jason said, breathing out through his nose harshly. Then he realized what he had said, and looked up. "Elizabeth."

"Don't. You don't have to apologize," Elizabeth assured him, though his words did hit her right in the heart. "You have every right to feel that way. After what Nicolas did, after what I did. Now that everyone knows who you are, they are all trying to pull you in different directions, and you not sure where to go."

Jason sighed, running a hand down his face. "That's exactly how it feels like," he said, quietly.

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth whispered out.

"You don't have to say that. You already apologized over and over again. I don't blame you anymore, Elizabeth," Jason spoke, his hand clenching and unclenching. His chest felt hollow and heavy all in one moment.

"I know, but I hate that ever made you feel like that. If I had put you first like my heart was telling me to, then maybe you wouldn't have felt this way," she said, miserably.

"I think I would. I think that everyone is so desperate to have their Jason back that they don't see that I'm a different person," Jason stated, gravelly.

Elizabeth twisted her hands together, before taking a nervous step forward. "I'm not defending the way Carly is acting, but I understand to an extent. I fell in love with you as Jake Doe. It was just so easy to fall in love with you," Elizabeth said, swallowing thickly. Her blue eyes looked at the fridge magnet, to avoid whatever look he had on his face. "It was familiar. I hadn't had someone to talk to in such a long time, and we just seemed to have so much in common. When I found out you were Jason, it just made so much sense. But then…then I realize that you were Jason, and I felt like as soon as you knew you would leave. Once gain, I was going to be left with all this love and dreams again with nowhere to put them…"

Elizabeth bit her bottom lip, and Jason stood there with his arms folded lightly over his chest. She finally looked up into his eyes, and gave him a sad smile. "Carly feels like she is losing you," Elizabeth said, quietly. "She is trying to find where she fits in your life. The only way she knows how is if you're the Jason that she used to know. Show her that you aren't just Jason, but also Jake Doe, and that doesn't mean that she can't be in your life."

"And what if she can't?" Jason asked, solemnly.

Elizabeth gave him a sad look. "I wish I had answers that I could give you to help you figure that out, but I don't. That's you have to work out for yourself," she told him, her voice very quiet. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze before she walked around him, and back into the living room.

Jason nodded, slowly as he followed her. "I guess I should have sat down with everyone and talked about it. Truth is," he rubbed the back of his neck, "it makes me uncomfortable. I know they are trying to not push, and pull. But they look at me with this look in their eyes, and I can practically feel them wishing I was him."

"Well, if you ever need to talk, I'm here without reservations," Elizabeth told him, sincerely. "I think that lending an ear is the least I can do."

"Thank you," Jason replied, his blue eyes shining as they roamed across her face. This was the woman he knew. The compassionate, caring woman that had helped him after walking up in the hospital. The woman he had gotten to know for months before she had learned his identity. This was the woman he wanted to get to know more without any hidden truths hanging over their heads. "Do you…"

"Do I what?" Elizabeth tilted her head.

"Do you remember that night on the docks? When I told you that I couldn't be friends with you?" Jason asked, quietly. His hand had a mind of its own, reaching out towards hers.

"I do," Elizabeth breathed out. Her heart fluttered inside of her chest, as his fingers brushed the back of her hand. "You said that you couldn't stop yourself from wanting more. It's…always been that way with us. You are my more than friend," Elizabeth said, with a trembling smile. "It's what we called each other because we were both too afraid to use the love word. You because of Robin. Me because of Lucky."

"More than friend," Jason said, slowly.

Elizabeth whispered, softly. "Jason…"

The front door flew open, ruining the moment. The two of the jumped and turned to find a frazzled Maxie Jones marching in like she owned the place.

"Maxie?" Elizabeth jumped, surprised.

"So I get a call in the middle of the night," Maxie commented, as if talking about the weather with a dress zipped up in a plastic cover over her arm, and shoes in her other hand. "That Sam has decided to make you her Maid of Honor. At first I thought it was a joke until Sam sent me a video of you and her acting like the best of buddies."

"Dear God, there's a video," Elizabeth said, horrified. Jason just shot her an amused look that said she had only herself to blame for that.

"Oh, there's a video," Maxie commented, snarkily. She set the dress on the back of the couch and the shoes right beside it before she turned around. "It's a good thing that I helped planned you brother's almost wedding because I still have your dress and shoes sizes."

"You have a dress? And shoes already?" Elizabeth asked.

"The perks of working for Crimson," Maxie said, with an air of superiority. Her blue eyes then flickered towards Jason who stood off to the side. "So not to be rude, but are you going to go so we can get down to business? We are on a limited amount of time, so I can give you two about a half a minute to stare longingly into each other's eyes."

"Hey," Elizabeth said, protectively.

"No. It's alright," Jason said, holding hid hands up in surrender. "I have somewhere I need to be. I'll…I'll talk to you later, alright?"

"Alright," Elizabeth said, disheartened. She felt that she was finally getting back to somewhere good with Jason, and it gave her hope that she hadn't completely destroyed everything with her lie. She knew that still had a lot to work on, but it had been nice talking to him like old times. She hadn't wanted it to end. "See you later."

"See you later," Jason said, with one last look at Elizabeth before he ducked through the door and shut it behind him. Elizabeth walked over to the window, and watched him until he got his motorcycle. She rubbed the place right above her heart, before she turned around to see Maxie looking at her.

Elizabeth slowly crossed her arms over her chest, and arched a brow just daring Maxie to say something. The blond however, just shrugged. "No judging here. I've done bad things, and still somehow ended up with Nathan, so I can't be mad if you end up happy with someone. That would make me a hypocrite, and those kind of people are sad," Maxie said, with a half curious expression on her face. "It's just…I guess, I always see why Lucky always believed there was something going on constantly with Jason. You practically glow when you are around him."

"Lucky said I sparkled when I was with Jason," Elizabeth recalled, after a long moment. She relaxed when she realized that Maxie truly wasn't going to tear into her, or judge her. "I suppose there's always been a part of me that has been exclusively Jason's. I just wasn't always honest with myself about it."

"If you can learn to love yourself and all you flaws, you learn to love other people so much better," Maxie stated, airily. Upon the look she received, she added with a snort, "Oh, don't think I have some inner depths of profound thought or something. I got that off a fortune cookie, and have been waiting for a chance to say it."

Elizabeth chuckled, slightly. She made her way over to where Maxie, the blond absorbed in checking her lists for the wedding when Elizabeth got a thoughtful expression on her face. "You know, I don't think I ever apologized to you," Elizabeth commented, suddenly.

Maxie made a face. "For what?"

"For…for being so horrible to you back when Lucky was on pills," Elizabeth elaborated, with a hesitant expression.

The blond blinked twice then shook her head. "Why would you? I know what kind of person I was. I tried to use Lucky to get over Jesse, and used his addiction to try and keep him with me," Maxie said, writing something down in the planner. "Hell, I even faked being pregnant. You had every right to be angry with me."

"Maybe, but I should have also considered that you were hurting, too. You were messed up from Jesse's death. If anyone should know how that feels, it should have been me," Elizabeth said, with an apologetic look on her face. "Also Lucky wasn't innocent in that mess. Lucky to an extent to advantage of you, but I was so desperate to put the entire blame on someone other than myself and Lucky, so I didn't have to see how toxic we were for each other."

"Oh…kay," Maxie said, slowly. "I don't know what brought on this bout of self flagellation, but it's the past. I mean, I do stand by the fact that I knew you didn't want to be with Lucky. After you got pregnant, but I was too self-centered at the time to see that no one was making it easy for you. Everyone was so sure you could fix Lucky, they never stopped to think if you really should," the blond said, with a great shrug of her shoulders. "And for what it is worth…I am sorry for what I did."

"I know that," Elizabeth assured the blond.

"Okay, because I like to think that we've both moved past that. I mean, you helped me see Nathan when I wasn't technically supposed to, and now I'm helping you get ready to be Maid of Honor to one of my best friends. It's all come full circle," Maxie said, a bit uncomfortably. She wasn't one to really dwell on the past, having accepted it and moved on. However, it was obvious that Elizabeth felt she needed to say it, so she was willing to listen. "Ugh, motherhood has made me soft," Maxie groused after having that thought about her ex-arch rival, but she wasn't truly upset. Georgie was one of the best surprises she had ever gotten, and she couldn't imagine not having her in her life. "Speaking of motherhood, I don't think I got the chance to say that I'm happy that you go Jake back. Having Georgie half way across the country was hard enough as is. I couldn't imagine believing that I was never going to get to see her again."

Elizabeth smile was genuine. "Thank you, Maxie."

Maxie nodded, after a moment. "Okay. Enough with the sappiness and apologizes," the blond said, waving her hands to dispel the moment. "Go try on the dress. We need to make sure it fits because we only have one day to get this all finished, and by God, this wedding is going to be first perfect wedding I have ever planned!"

* * *

Sam felt like her heart was going to pound right out of her chest, as she stood facing the full length mirror. Her hair had been curled and pinned back out of her face with a pearl encrusted wedding hair comb. Her make up was light and gentle, not too over powering and her lips were a rich pink with hints of shimmering golden gloss. Her dress was a masterpiece with a long elegant train, and flowing skirt that had a top later of sheer lace with hand stitch flowers. The stitching was more intricate upon the bodice, and across the top of the neckline were tiny, silver pearls.

"Mom. I'm getting married," Sam said, softly. She could barely believe it was today. It felt like eternity had come and gone with this last week, and then the very last day had been a blur.

"I know, sweetie," Alexis smiled. "And I actually get to be here for this one."

The door opened, and Elizabeth came in. She was a vision in the royal purple dress with silver encrusted beading that ran along the bodice. She held two bundles of flowers in her hands, both with purple daisy and white roses when her eyes widened on the sight of Sam. "Oh, Sam," Elizabeth said, nearly in tears for the other woman. "You look so beautiful."

Sam should have thanked her, but her nerves were eating at her. "How is he? Have you seen him?" Sam instead asked, biting the inside of her cheek.

"Patrick?" Elizabeth asked. At Sam's frantic nod, she hurriedly answers. "He's good. He's just as nervous as you are. I'm pretty sure if he doesn't stop pacing, Maxie going to slap him."

It elicited a small laugh from Sam.

"Well, he only has a half an hour more to wait," Alexis said, good naturedly. She hadn't blinked an eye when Elizabeth had walked in and Sam had explained why she was there. She had taken it in stride, and the three of them had worked to get Sam ready. "Let's hope he doesn't wear a hole in the floor and fall through by then."

"Or hurricane Carly doesn't blow up the place," Elizabeth said, remembering why she had rushed into this room in the first place.

"Carly is here? Oh, right. I invited her," Sam said, absent-mindedly. "Why did I invite her again?"

"Just a small lapse in judgment, sweetie," Alexis patted Sam's hand consolingly. "No one here will hold it against. Besides, I will deal with Carly."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked.

"Ah, it's been a while since I've had a chance to trade words with her," Alexis said, with a light shrug. She delicately fixed the silky sheer jacket of her shimmering silver mother of the bride dress that showed off her curves in way that had practically glue Julian's eyes to her. "Might even be fun."

"Fun is not a word I would use to describe Carly," Elizabeth said, her eyebrow arched and an amused smile stretched out upon her face.

"Crazy," Sam offered.

"Aggressive," Liz added.

"Terror," Sam said.

"Generally unpleasant," Liz said, with a half shrug.

Alexis just shook her head with a smile before she walked out of the door. True to Elizabeth's word, Carly was making down the hallway. Her green dress swaying with every step, and Alexis shut the door tightly behind her before she put herself directly into Carly's path. "Carly, what do you think you are doing?"

"I need to have a word with your daughter," Carly said, in a tone that implied that Alexis better not argue with her.

"She's a bit busy at the moment," Alexis clasped her hands, in front of her and gave Carly a flat stare. "May I take a message?"

"Look, you and I both know this wedding shouldn't be happening. If you let me just talk some sense into Sam then we can get the painful part of this day out of the way, and everyone back where they belong," Carly stated, her tone rational. Unfortunately, her words did not match the tone. "Because if she does this, then Elizabeth is going to use it to sink her claw right back into Jason, and I won't allow it."

Carly made to charge past, but Alexis wouldn't let her. "Oh, no. You aren't going anywhere, Carly," Alexis said, her brow furrowed together as her cheeks puffed out with her growing anger. "You aren't not going in there to berate my daughter on her wedding day, nor are you going to berate her Maid of Honor."

"Maid of Ho…" Carly's eyes widened in understanding. "Are you kidding me? Sam has Lizzie Webber as her Maid of Honor? After all that she has done—"

"Is no worse than all that you have done, Carly. So please get off your high horse any time now," Alexis stated, her voice and expression deadpanned.

"How can you stand there and defend that woman?" Carly demanded.

"The same way I stood and defended my daughter when she made her mistakes. The way I have had to defend myself many of times. I try not to be a hypocrite, Carly. I don't always succeed," Alexis smiled, thinly. "But I do try. You, however, just stomp across people like they are ants in your way and you don't care if you sound like a hypocrite as long as it fits what you want in the moment. Elizabeth lied. So what? Elizabeth tried to keep you out of Jason's life. So what? How many times had you done that to her?"

"She hurt your daughter," Carly pointed out, viciously. "How can you call yourself a good mother by allowing Sam to be friends with that woman?"

"Sam is her own person. She can make her own decisions," Alexis said, with an elegant shrug of her shoulders. "And I have no illusions about my daughter. I know that she isn't perfect, and there was a time that she hurt Elizabeth just as badly. Both of them have found common ground, and have actually come to see that they aren't so different as they thought. It takes a special kind of strength to be able to do that, and I'm proud of both of them. They are both two of the most remarkable young woman I have ever met. It's no wonder that they made up the two pieces of Jason's heart."

Carly flinched for Alexis's aim hit true. One reason that Carly had initially hated Elizabeth and Sam was because they both had taken up permanent residence in Jason's heart in a way that Carly had desperately wished to do once upon a time. Even now, a part of Alexis suspected that Carly still wanted that. It would explain why she constantly needed Jason to put her first before even his own children. "You know nothing of Jason's heart," Carly managed to get out, with a knuckle white grip on her emerald clutch.

"I think that you are the one who knows nothing of Jason's heart, Carly, and if you didn't know his heart, you sure as hell don't know Jake Doe's heart," Alexis said, her voice reasonable and kind. It always served to tick Carly off more. "You see, it's why you have to discount any relationship he has ever had. Robin was just a little girl playing a part. Elizabeth was just 'obsessed' with Jason. Courtney was just a carbon copy of you, no wonder she got your approval. And Sam was just Sonny's leftovers that never went away. That's how you justify it, isn't it? To make their connections to Jason less real and therefore less important in your mind, don't you?"

Carly scoffed, shaking her head side to side. "He _is_ Jason," she hissed out, her jaw trembling.

"I think that is for him to decide," Alexis said, calmly. "And if you were ever truly Jason's friend, you'd let him figure it out on his own."

"Not when that little bitch is trying to trap him once again," Carly said, her eyes flickered towards the door behind Alexis and she hoped that Elizabeth heard her. Maybe it would send her running like all the times before.

"Jason and Elizabeth have a lot to work through. If people had stayed out of their lives, they probably would have had it figured out years ago," Alexis said, her arms crossed over her chest. "Now, my daughter invited you out of respect for all that you did for her while Jason was dead. And Carly, let's get one last thing clear…if you or Sonny dare say a word when the preachers says speak now or forever hold you peace, and ruin Sam's wedding day…" Alexis took a threatening step forward. "God have mercy on you, because I will show you how much of a Cassadine I really am."

Carly jaw clenched. "You are making a mistake letting her go through with this wedding, and you are making a mistake of letting that viper stand at her back," the blond smarted off, before she stomped away.

Alexis snorted. Her green dress was certainly fitting. If anyone could be describe in a single term, Carly was envy made over. Alexis waited until Carly was long gone before she opened the door, and then arched an eyebrow when Elizabeth and Sam darted away from the door in an attempt to look like they hadn't been eavesdropping. "I'm beginning to see where Molly gets that from," she teased, with a smile at Sam.

Sam just gave a guilty smile. "Thank you, mom."

"Oh, you don't need to thank me for putting Carly in her place," Alexis said, proudly. "It was my pleasure."

Elizabeth and Sam laughed. "Well, unfortunately, Maxie said she needed help with a few things. Something about the flower arrangements not put in the right place, so I'm going in," Elizabeth said, with a conspiratorially whisper before she ducked out the door.

Alexis stared at the shut door, then looked over at her oldest. "You know, I do agree with Carly on one thing. I did not see you making Elizabeth your Maid of Honor," Alexis commented, with a slight smile. "I mean, I get why you put your sisters in their place."

"Life…is too short to spend it hating someone. Especially when you know the why behind the things they do," Sam said, with a light shrug of her shoulders.

Alexis smiled faintly. "How are you really feeling?"

Sam pressed her fingers to her temples. "Like my head is about to exploded, but in like a good way. Like I can't even believe I'm here. Like I can't even believe that I have someone I could love like this. I think I may even love him more than I loved Jason, mom," she whispered out.

"Does it make you feel guilty?" Alexis asked.

"No. I know Jason and I loved each other the best we could. We may not have always gotten it right, but I think I needed to know that kind of love in order to get to the kind of love that I have with Patrick," Sam said, softly. She walked over to the vanity and sat in front of it. Her fingers picked up her daughter, Lila's sonogram. She didn't know why she had even pulled it out of its place inside her wallet by Danny's. She just felt like she needed to look at it. "It's…almost like I feel about Lila and Danny. I know why I lost Lila. Logically I know that it was the stress that induced the labor and she wasn't ready to be born. But I also think that maybe…maybe it was meant to happen that way," Sam said, running her thumb across the picture gently. "I don't think I was ready to be a mother then. I know I wanted to be, but I don't think it was until I had Danny that I could truly appreciate what being a mother meant. Just like I don't think I could have come to have appreciate what I have with Patrick if I hadn't had the time I had with Jason."

Alexis brushed a loose curl behind Sam's ear, and stared fondly down at her daughter. "Have I told you lately how proud I am to be your mother?" She asked.

"Not that I recall," Sam said, with a hint of a smile.

"Well, I am," Alexis told her. "You have become the strong, beautiful woman that I had always hoped that you would be. Well, I mean, not when I thought you were boy, but you get what I mean."

Sam laughed lightly. "Thank you, mom. I know that I wasn't always the most grateful of children, but I am glad you turned out to be my mom. You are the best mother I could have ever hoped for. I'm glad that you are a part of my life."

"I'm glad that you are a part of mine," Alexis whispered out, tearfully. She wrapped her arms around Sam, pulling her into a tight hug. "I want you to know I whole heartedly approve of Patrick. He loves you with all his heart, and that's all I ever wanted for you."

Sam closed her eyes, soaking up the comfort of her mother's hug when the door creaked open. She opened her eyes expecting to see Elizabeth, only to sit up slightly straighter when she saw Molly dressed in her purple dress hovering in the threshold nervously. "Hey. It's just me. Kristina isn't coming in here," Molly said, with a slight frown. Her cheeks were a bit red, as her dark eyes flickered from her sister to her mother. "She's…she's well being her stubborn self as usually. But I wanted…to come in here because I have something to say."

Sam frowned slightly, and looked up at Alexis who watching her youngest cautiously. Alexis wasn't one to put up with her children fighting, and had already chewed her two youngest daughters out.

"I wanted to tell you how sorry I am, Sam," Molly said, to her sister. She looked ashamed, and miserable. "You have always supported me unconditionally even if you weren't sure I was making the right choice. I guess, I just…had this image of you and Jason being this end all, be all couple in my head that I didn't stop to realize that there's a difference between fantasy and reality. Patrick is your reality now, not Jason."

Sam felt her heart swell up. "Thank you, Molly," she said, with a half smile. "I am sorry that I…I was so harsh with you and Kristina. I was just surprised and hurt. I didn't mean it."

"We deserved it. This was supposed to be about you, and we couldn't see past what we thought should be to what you really wanted. And that was to be with Patrick," Molly commented, . "I know how much you've come to love him, and he's good for you. For a long time, you didn't have a light in your eyes. You got better when you were with Silas, but with Patrick…there is no comparison. I'm sorry that I haven't been that supportive as I should have been."

"It's all forgiven," Sam said, taking her sisters hands in hers. "I'm just glad that you are here."

"I know that Elizabeth is your Maid of Honor, but I was hoping that it wasn't too late for me to be your bride's maid?" Molly asked, with a hopeful look on her face.

"Of course it's not too late!" Sam said, with a laugh.

Alexis hugged both of them. "I'm glad that my daughters are getting along. Well, two out of three isn't bad," she said, with a light sigh. "But we'll worry about Kristina later. Right now, let's finished getting you ready for your wedding."

"Let's," Sam smiled, brightly.

* * *

Kristina stood in her flowing green dress. Much better than purple in her opinion, and she glanced at the bar wondering if she could get a drink now, or if she had to wait until the ceremony was over. That's when her dark eyes fell on Elizabeth Webber fixing a flower arrangement. "What the hell?" She gaped, not believing that Patrick had the audacity to invite that woman to her sister's wedding. Drawing herself up to her full height, Kristina marched forward to give the woman a piece of her mind and pull out her fair share of dark hair when someone grabbed her.

"Oh, no, you don't," Maxie grabbed the younger woman by her arm and swung her around with a strength she didn't know she possessed. "This is Sam's day, and you aren't going to ruin it by starting something."

"But that bi—" Kristina started.

"Was invited by your sister, and made her Maid of Honor because you couldn't resist being a brat," Maxie told her, flatly. "I know you. I know you think you are entitled to throwing your opinion around, because I was the same way. I stomped all over my sister's life, and over half the time I thought of myself way before I thought of her."

"Why should I care about you and your sister?" Kristina said, nastily.

"Because my sister is dead," Maxie said, her eyes narrowed. "And I regret all the things I missed out with her because I was too selfish. Don't be like me. You'll live to regret it. Now sit your butt down on the pew, and leave Elizabeth—and everyone else for that matter—alone."

Maxie walked off, leaving Kristina fuming. She sat there for several minutes, sulking and minding her own business when her father came over. "Kristina, shouldn't you be helping Sam get ready?" Sonny asked his daughter. He didn't understand why she was sitting here all alone when she should be celebrating with her sisters.

"I should be, but apparently Elizabeth Webber is her new Maid of Honor," Kristina said, sourly. She knew her father didn't like Elizabeth anymore than she did, and Maxie told her not to start trouble. She never said anything about Sonny.

"Elizabeth Webber?" Sonny frowned.

Kristina pointed.

Sonny looked up, and his frown deepened. "What was Sam thinking inviting her to the wedding?" He asked, incredulity coloring his ever word.

"Who knows," Kristina snorted.

"Stay here," Sonny said, suddenly. "I'm going to go have a word with someone."

Kristina grinned as her father walked away, knowing that someone was going to be Elizabeth.

* * *

Elizabeth had finished the last flower arrangement, and so far had dodged any confrontation with Carly which was always a blessing. She went to the bar, and got a glass of liquid courage that she need to get through the day. She wondered idly when the kids were at. The last time she had seen them, Anna was keeping them entertain with one of her spy tales. Obviously, edited to be fit for children, but they enjoyed them.

That's when she saw Sonny out of the corner of her eyes. She shifted, awkwardly in her heels as he ordered a scotch. She didn't want to look like she was running away, so she was going to stand there for about twenty more seconds before leaving. _Hopefully, he won't start a conversation_ , Elizabeth thought to herself.

"So how much did you have to have Patrick beg Sam to invite you to this wedding?" Sonny asked, his tone as casual as talking about the weather. "It must have been something for her to go and make you her Maid of Honor."

 _Damn it._ Elizabeth bit back an ironic smile. Of course, Sonny couldn't resist throwing the barb, not even for Sam's sake, but Elizabeth refused to let it get to her. "Stones and glass houses never go well together, didn't anyone ever tell you that, Sonny?" Elizabeth said, after taking a delicate sip of champagne. She need a little liquor courage to get through this wedding.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sonny asked, fixing his pocket handkerchief. It was green to match Carly's dress.

"It means that you are the last person to be judging anyone for the things they have done, and Patrick wasn't the one who got me invited. Sam invited me herself," Elizabeth said, picking up the champagne glass from the counter and gave the bartender a thanks.

"Sam invited you? Did she fall and hit her head? Get amnesia? Because last time I checked you…kept her husband from her for nearly a year," Sonny stated, dimples out. It was the smile of a shark thinking it had just smelt blood.

Too bad for Sonny, Elizabeth was done letting people exploit the guilt she felt over her mistakes. She was not some fragile flower, and she would not be forced back into a role that was not her. "Ex-husband now, but you are right. I wanted to keep Jason from all of you. Maybe part me always resented how you and Carly pushed me out of Jason's life and I just let you. Maybe I wanted you all to feel how angry I was that Jason cut me out of his life, and I let walk away the second time," Elizabeth said, holding Sonny's gaze steadily. She was never intimidated by Sonny Corinthos, not then and not now. "What I did was horrible and it was wrong. I know I can't take it back, and I don't if I will ever truly be able to make up for it. But Sam and I have worked things out. Jason and I worked things out."

"So I've heard," Sonny said, his tone less nice. "Already working him again. I bet having Jake helps, so you can use him to always get Jason's undivided attention."

Elizabeth stared at him for a long moment. "Jason and I aren't together. Not that it's any of your business, but Jason and I are going to therapy because we have issues to work out regardless of the status of our relationship," she told him, her voice hardened. Her blue eyes were filled with fire, and her jaw clenched. "Because yes, we have a son together. Jason wants to be a part of Jake's life, and that's his decision. I'm not making the mistake of taking away from him again. So if you want to believe all that is somehow a grand scheme of manipulation, go ahead. I know the truth, and so does Jason."

"For once," Sonny retorted.

"Oh, I forgot. You're Sonny Corinthos, paragon of virtue and truth. Or at least you're certainly acting like it. You know what I think this is all about?" She gestured between them.

"I'm sure you're going to tell me," Sonny snorted.

"This isn't about my lie," Elizabeth said, with a shake of her head. She recalled Sam telling her about the stunt Carly pulled the other day, and there was no way that Sonny didn't know about it. "This isn't about being hurt by my action, because if it truly were I could respect that. But it's not. It's about Jason not coming back to you and Carly. The fact that he doesn't want to a mobster's errand boy, and put you and Carly before himself anymore. Before his sons, Jake and Danny. And you think it has something to do with me."

"Doesn't it?" Sonny asked. "You have him wrap around your finger like you've always have. No matter what Carly and I have told him, he still refuses to believe that you aren't the perfect little angel."

"Oh, Sonny, didn't you know? I'm nobody's little angel," she said, with a smile and lifted her champagne glass to him with a parting salute before she downed the rest of it. "Hmm," she said, wiping the champagne off the side of her mouth. "Now if you'll excuse me, Sonny. I believe as the Maid of Honor, I have to go help get this wedding started."

She walked away with her head held high.

* * *

The wedding song began, and it only made Sam's heart kick into overdrive. Her dad stood by her side, and Elizabeth and Molly both gave her an encouraging smile as Emma dropped petals all the way up the aisle. Jake and Danny started up the aisle after giving each other grins. One carrying Sam's wedding ring, and the other carrying Patrick's. Cameron and Aiden stood up there beside Patrick as his 'best little buddies.'

Molly started up the aisle, and Elizabeth followed.

And now it was Sam's turn. For a complete moment, she had forgotten how to walk until she caught Patrick's eyes in the distance. Her heart stopped and restarted all in one millisecond, and she took the first step down that long aisle.

The look of pure awe, and wonder on Patrick's face when Sam started down the aisle made Sam's eyes fill up with tears that she desperately tried to blink back. He looked at her like he had never seen anything so beautiful in his entire life, and she felt her heart beat a little bit faster. Julian's hand tightened around hers comfortingly. He was like her anchor and she hoped if she fell her caught her because her knees were feeling rather weak beneath her. There were so many people in the pews. Anna, Felicia, Maxie, Nathan, Monica, Tracy and so many more. Even Jason stood in the back. He was a little separated from the group, but he was still there to celebrate this day. When they reached the end of the aisle, Julian hugged Sam and kissed her forehead before he gave her hands to Patrick, who clutched them as if they were his only tether to this world.

As Julian took his seat, Mac who was officiating the ceremony began. "A lot of couples love to write their own vows, which makes my job much easier," Mac stated, with a big grin. "Sam and Patrick are no different. Sam? Would you like to begin?"

Sam took a deep breath, and looked up into Patrick's eyes. "Patrick, first you became my friend when I needed someone to lean, and I never expected to fall in love with you. But I did," Sam said, her voice trembling with emotions and her eyes shining with tears of happiness. "I fell in love with your kindness, your humility, your faith, and your sense of humor. I'll never forget how I felt the first time you told me you love me, and I feel so blessed to have you into my life to love and care for. You make me want a better life than I could have imagined for myself, and I grateful for everyday we will have as husband and wife."

Patrick drew in a deep breath as the Mac now asked him to recite his vows. He gave Sam the most perfect smile, and his hands tightened on hers. "As your husband, I promise to love you without reservation, to support you in everything you do, and to encourage and respect you in your successes and to help you pick yourself up in your failures. I love what I know of you, Sam, and trust in what I do not yet know. I promise to stand by you, regardless of what this world may throw at us and no matter how much will change with the coming years, I promise to always work at our love and always make you a priority in my life."

Sam couldn't fight the tears that rolled down her cheeks, and thanked Alexis for having the foresight to use waterproof mascara or she would already look such a mess. "The rings?" Mac asked.

Danny handed Sam hers, and Jake handed Patrick his.

"Do you, Patrick William Drake, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward, until death do you part?" Mac asked him.

Patrick slipped the ring onto Sam's finger as he answered, "I do."

"And do you, Samantha Nicole McCall, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward, until death do you part?" Mac asked.

"I do," Sam whispered, as she moved the ring onto Steve's finger.

"Then with the power vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride," Mac finished, the entire audience applauding as Patrick dipped Sam backwards giving her the most clichéd wedding kiss there ever was.

To Sam, it was absolutely perfect.

* * *

The flower toss had been exciting.

Molly had caught which had Julian giving poor TJ the evil eye ever since. For the most part, drama had been avoided. Carly and Sonny had stayed in their corner, and Elizabeth had stayed in hers. She had hugged Patrick and Sam and wished the them best together because they deserved to be happy after all life had thrown at them. Which was why now sitting by herself, Elizabeth was feeling bittersweet over it all.

"Jason, you're here," Elizabeth said, surprised.

"Yeah, I can stayed to the back and out of the way," Jason said, with a light shrug of his shoulders. "What are you doing over here by yourself?"

"Well, Anna conned all the children with ice cream. I swear she is plotting to steal them for herself," Elizabeth said, with a light smile. "But I can't complain. I got a moment to myself after all the crazy rush of the day." Her blue eyes found Sam and Patrick dancing on the dance floor. "They look good together, don't they?"

"Yeah, they do," Jason said, lightly. "They look happy."

"They are," Elizabeth sighed, wistfully. "You know, I had reservations at first with Sam dating Patrick, not because I thought she would hurt him. But because I thought he might hurt her like he did Sabrina, but I think…I think Patrick loves Sam more. Maybe even more than he loved Robin."

"That's a good thing, right?" Jason arched a brow.

"It's a very good thing," Elizabeth affirmed. Her blue eyes looked up at him, and she nudged his side with her elbow. "So what about you? Feel up to dancing?" She didn't expect him, too. He had already shot down Carly twice, and a random red head, too.

"Maybe," Jason replied. "With the right partner."

Elizabeth felt butterflies erupt throughout her stomach, and she had to take a breath. Licking her dry lips, she looked down for a moment before she managed to met his gaze again. "Jason, I…" She brushed a strand of hair off of her cheek, and swallowed thickly. "Where do you see this going? Because I need to know. I need to know if all the teasing is serious, or if you feel safe to tease me like because we are just friends…"

"We're more than friends, remember?" Jason said, fighting the urge to grin at the way Elizabeth looked flustered. "And…what I feel for you is pretty serious. I liked the woman who nursed me back to health. I liked the person who took me in. I liked that woman who became my friend. I would like to continue to get to know her, this time without a lie standing between us."

Elizabeth's heart hurt, but in the most wonderful kind of way. "You really said that," she whispered out, she could barely believe it.

"Yeah, I really said that," Jason said. "So…do you want to? Start again?"

"I would love nothing more," Elizabeth said, her voice quaking with emotions too great to name. "It's nice to meet you…"

"Jason Quartermaine," Jason told her.

"Jason Quartermaine?" Elizabeth asked, surprised.

"It just felt right," Jason said, simply.

Elizabeth smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Jason Quartermaine."

"It's nice to meet you, Elizabeth Webber," Jason smiled. "Would you care for a dance?"

"I would love to," Elizabeth smiled. Jason took her hand into his and tugging her out onto the dance floor. It had been so long since they had been in each others' arms, and as they spun around on that dance floor, all was right with the world.

* * *

 **END OF STORY!**

 **THANK YOU FOR ALL FOR THE SUPPORT!**

1.) To all those who like Friz, I'm not hating on you. I personally have reservations about the friendship thing they have going onscreen right now. I really wish that Roger Howarth hadn't been casted as Franco of all people because the one thing that having Franco and Liz interact made realize how much chemistry was there between these two actors. They are sparkly, but with Franco's history and the things he has done, I don't know if I support anything more than a friendship with Liz between them. I think I can deal with the friendship because he genuinely helps Jake. Though he needs to chill on the Jason front. I know he likes messing with Jason, but it's just in bad taste. Helping Jake should be the primary concern.

2.) As for Liz getting Kristina help, is AU. I wished the show would have done that because of Elizabeth history with physical and emotional abuse by Lucky. It was also a missed opportunity with Sam and Michael's assaults. I felt Liz could have been a safe place for them to talk since she had been through that, but GH failed in those storylines.

3.) I don't hate Sonny, Carly, and Kristina. I just hated the way they were acting around this time. Kristina telling Sam that Elizabeth hugging Jason after Nic fell off the roof was "her M.O." It irked me because Kristina was not there for the majority of Liz/Jason/Lucky/Sam thing through 2006-2009. Elizabeth's mistakes are no worse than Sam's or Carly's or Sonny's. Sam own past isn't mentioned, and I didn't mention it here either. It's nobody's business, but those who were involved and nobody who doesn't know all sides of the story don't get to judge. Or shouldn't in my opinion (ex, Hayden, Kristina, and more). The reason for Sonny and Carly is really self explanatory. After Liz's lie, Jason went to Sonny for advice where Sonny basically told Jason not to forgive Liz even after stating he would forgive Carly for anything because he loved her. It was such a hypocritical moment and not mention weeks later, Sonny says everyone deserves a second chance. But not Liz, right? It irked me. It also irked me that Sonny and Carly were like, "Jason is coming back to us." No mention of Sam or Danny. That ticked me off, too.

4.) If you caught it there was a theme going on. Purple and silver were wore by Sam, Elizabeth, Patrick, Jason, Alexis and Molly. The silvery grey wore by Alexis, grey is associated with security, maturity and dependability which shows what she had become to Sam over the years. Molly wears purple to symbolize her accepting Sam's decision and to show forgiveness, but for the rest of them it's more than that. Purple represents rebalancing one's life, to remove obstacles, good judgment, peace of mind. Sonny has a green hankerchief in his pocket as opposed to Jason and Patrick's purple ones. Green is also the color of Carly and Kristina's dressed. This represent envy, plain and simple. Kristina is envious that Sam had the urge to step up for what she wanted when it might have been easy to do something else. Carly and Sonny are envious that Sam and Liz still have a place in Jason's life where they do not.

DRESSED AND TUXS:

Sam's Wedding Dress:

Sam's Wedding Shoes: Manolo Blahnik swam embellished white satin pump

Elizabeth's shoes: Beston BA85 Women's Caged Sandal (Silver)

Elizabeth's dress: Sarahbridal Women's Long Chiffon A-Line Beading Bridesmaid Dress/Prom Gown SD072

Molly's dress: Yacun Women's Vintage 1940's Square Neck Bowknot Swing Casual Party Dress

Alexis's dress: CCHAPPINESS Women's Chiffon Mother of the Bride Dress with Jacket

Carly's dress: Vonvonni women's Transformer Long Dress (Green)

Kristina's dress: Miusol Women's Casual Deep-V Neck Sleeveless Vintage Maxi Green Dress


End file.
